Trapped Inside
by Duffster21
Summary: The boys go to investigate something called the 'House of Terror,' but what will happen when they get stuck inside? Not only having to save themselves... but having to protect two women as well. DeanOC, SamOC. Just incase you didn't know already.
1. Winchester Brothers And Mason Cousins

**Trapped inside**

A/N: Hey. This fic has two writers. Dean'sBaby22 and Rakshasa666I'm evil. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**: **Winchesters and Mason cousins**

It was never easy for her to sit and do nothing, just waiting for her cousin to get back inside the car with a large bag full of food. Yet, that is exactly what she had been doing for the last half hour… waiting for her cousin to walk out of that front diner door with a bag of food… maybe more than that she wasn't really sure with the time it was taking. It was ironic really, how her younger cousin, Lanelle had ordered her to stay in the car, and if she walked into that diner Lanelle would drive her most prized possession into the lake. Nothing was going to happen to her baby… and if it did it would happen over her dead body. But it wasn't until a black beauty on wheels drove into the parking lot and two handsome guys walked into the diner that her interest had been piqued. So there she sat in her own 1968 Pontiac Firebird, staring at the black Chevy Impala that she had only seen in her own imagination. It only took a few minutes before she jumped out of the car and walked over to the black beauty and started running her hand over the length of it.

"Come on Sammy, it was funny," Dean chuckled as they sat down in the booth.

"Dean, you put peanut butter in my coffee… how is that funny?" Sam stated bluntly.

"It just was… you should've seen the look on your face when you figured it out," Dean started laughing all over again.

"Bite me!!" Sam mumbled in his coffee, that the waitress just put in front of him.

"Sorry Sammy… I just don't swing that way," replied Dean with that devil-may-care smirk he was famous for.

"Your perverted you know that, right?" it wasn't really a question, Sam was just merely stating a fact.

"Oh lighten up Sam… you need some more fun in you life," Dean said, as he slapped his brother on the back and tried to make his brother laugh… a little.

Sam just grimaced at his brother's comment, maybe it was the prank that Dean had pulled that morning, or maybe it was his mind telling him that more fun would somehow make him more cynical. He didn't know, so he just chose to give Dean the silent treatment until their food came. After all, Dean was to busy staring out the window to notice. The woman through the window was beautiful; blonde hair down to her shoulders, curves that would probably be endless, considering what she was wearing, and deep blue eyes that you could probably get lost in. But that wasn't what Dean was interested in… it was the fact that she was eyeing his car like she had just found what she wanted in a candy store, he leapt out of the booth and out the door, prepared to kick her ass if he had too.

"Dean, what are you-" Sam started to ask, but it was only left on deft ears as he heard the chime and watched Dean exit the diner and walk toward his car.

"Oh no," he muttered to himself when he saw the woman looking at his car… it was only a matter of time til' the woman somehow hit one of Dean's nerves.

Since Sam figured now Dean wasn't going to eat… which would give him no reason to eat (after all they had stopped at the diner for Dean), Sam stood up and waited for the check for both of their coffees. The man behind the bar slid a napkin toward him and Sam looked at the man with a puzzled expression.

"That lady said to give that to you," The man replied answering his question, he turned around to see another woman walking out the door with two bags of stuff in her hands.

Sam unfolded the napkin and read aloud to no one in particular. 'Sometimes everyone deserves more fun in their lives' his brow became scrunched up like he was reflecting on something. She had been eavesdropping and neither he nor Dean knew it… at least there was no paranormal talk; he had too many people thinking he and his brother were crazy.

She could hear the footsteps behind her, it wasn't that hard to miss, and she smiled to herself. It wasn't this easy to get people to notice her, all she usually had to do was walk into a bar or just down the street but staring at some car… it was just too easy.

"Easy there tiger, it's not like I'm gonna steal your car or anything, just admirin' is all," she said as she heard his footsteps fall short of just stepping on her toes.

"Why is that?" he asked, his tone bitter and authoritative… oh he crossed a line there, she didn't like authority figures.

"Because she's a frickin' prize, this baby would be the greatest thing in anyone's life," she almost shouted, she loved her car but god anybody that dared to treat a car like this with disrespect would be forever on her shit list.

"You gotta point there," Dean smiled sheepishly.

"How much it cost you?" she asked, any car like this must've been a bitch to get a hold of.

"Family heirloom," he replied with a smirk on his face, anyone who appreciated his car like he did was a friend in his books.

Dean watched someone stalk up to both of them with a disapproving glare, "Tammy, I thought I told you to stay in the car," the other woman growled which only made Tammy turn around and grin at the woman standing in front of her.

"Relax Laney, I was just admiring this man's car… you can't sue me for that," she said in a singsong voice.

"It's Lanelle," she growled.

"Whatever."

Lanelle had waist long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had freckles across her small nose and smooth lush lips. She had chosen to dress in dark blue denim jeans along with a red polo shirt over a white-sleeved top.

"Get in the car Tamara Mason. No need to chat with strangers," ordered Lanelle. Tammy obliged. She stood up and walked over to her Potanic Fireboard as well as whispering something in her ear.

"Sorry for any problems she caused you," apologized Lanelle as she then followed Tammy. From that moment Sammy had decided to come out of the diner and walked over towards Dean.

Sam noticed the girl from earlier on heading towards a Potanic Firebird along with another blonde girl.

"Who were they?" asked Sam quirking his eyebrows.

"Lanelle and Tamara Mason. Think they're sisters or cousins or something," answered Dean, his eyes still focused on the cousins.

Back in the diner, Dean and Sam meals had arrived and they were searching for a new hunt.

"Alright, how about this? There's this legend about The House of Terror," started Sam.

"Yeah, go on,"

"The house or barn should I say was built in the 1850's in the country woods out here; later on a man named Winston Filch moved into the house. He worked as a scientist, but then he was later fired for physical harassment to the young volunteers at the lab. After that he stayed all cooped up in his house and every time a young person entered his house, the person would never be seen again. He would lock them up somewhere in the house, and they'd have to figure out how to escape but no one made it out alive." Continued Sam.

"What happened next?" Dean took a sip from of his beer before swallowing a huge bite from his beef.

"Well, no one really knows. Many people say he died from old age, or because the prisoners fought back and both of them died. The house itself is located in the woods but no one could really find it. They were either too scared to look for it, or they'd end up missing," finished Sam, he quickly took a swig of his beer and finished his meal.

**-----Morning-----**

Lanelle moaned as she sat up on her bed. Tammy's mullet rock music was screaming from the kitchen of the motel flat and Tamara was singing along which made Lanelle feel even worse. Not that her cousin wasn't great at singing, she was actually great at it but then she would have to tolerate it for another 6 hours. Letting out another moan Lanelle got out of bed and dawdled into the kitchen.

"Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, thunderstruck," sang Tammy. She had held a black plastic spatula in her hand and used it as a microphone. Sitting on the white tabletop was a blue cassette played, playing one of Tammy's AC/DC's cassette tapes. Lanelle strutted to the cassette played and switched it off.

"Hey," whined her older cousin.

"I'd like my eardrums not to explode Tamara. I value them and so should you," commented Lanelle.

"Laney, lighten up a little. We're on vacation, let's have some fun."

"I'm sorry, it's just… that thing we saw a couple months ago, and when were 12. I can't seem to forget it. I just don't want to get too carried away with having fun because I don't wanna see that thing again, okay," apologized Lanelle.

"Aw, Laney," soothed Tammy as she placed an arm around her younger cousin's shoulders.

"Now today, we are going to have some fun and our first stop is trying to find that House of Terrors," enlightened Tammy.

"Tammy," whined Lanelle.

"Look, there are no such things as curses or ghosts… it's just a rumor. Relax,"

"When we saw that thing you said there were no such things as those?" stated Lanelle.

"That was different,"

"Yeah right,"

"Its just a little exploring, won't do much harm,"

"Alright, we'll go,"

-----Woods, House of Terrors----- 

Lanelle and Tamara waded through the woods, ducking every now and then from the low hanging tree branches.

"See isn't this fun Laney,"

"It's better than staying at the motel flat,"

Soon they found a white 2-story olden house though it looked more of a barn than a house. The windows were all closed and locked. The blue door was shut and a vine was creeping over the house.

"This is what they call The House of Terror, its pretty weak," exclaimed Tamara.

"Copy on that one," agreed Lanelle

"Come on, lets check it," Tammy immediately made her way towards the house.

"Tammy, you honestly want to explore in there?" Lanelle quirked her eyebrows up.

"Yeah, why? What is it?"

"Nothing lets just, c'mon, lets explore the thing alright," ignored Lanelle as she walked after Tammy.

"Alright,"

The cousins slowly entered the house. Leaving the door open they started exploring the lounge room. The red patterned carpet was worn, the pale couches were torn, cracks were all over the walls and the peach wallpaper was peeling off

"No wonder they call this The House of Terror," exclaimed Lanelle.

"And why the hell was this house-barn thing built in the middle of the woods," added Tammy.

"Don't ask me. Tammy I'm getting creeped out, lets leave,"

"Ok, we'll leave," They cousins turned around when they heard the front door slam.

"Shit," Tammy and Lanelle ran to the front door as they tried to open it.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," cursed Lanelle as she banged the door with her shoulder. Tammy quickly turns around and widens her eyes.

"Tammy, Tammy… Tamara. Help me," pleads Lanelle as she keeps on trying to open the door. She gives up and turns around; both Tamara and Lanelle scream but no one is there to hear it.

A/N: uh yeah. There's the chapter, I hope y'all liked it. Cheers, don't forget to read and review.


	2. Stuck Inside

**Trapped inside**

A/N: Hey. This fic has two writers. Dean'sBaby22 and Rakshasa666. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**: **Stuck Inside**

Dean drove down to Magician woods with Sammy riding shotgun to investigate The House of Terrors.

Dean was clad in his normal ripped blue dark denim jeans, a gray t-shirt and a brown old worn leather jacket with his turtle amulet adorning his neck and a silver ring on his index finger on his right hand.

Sam dressed similar, dark blue denim jeans, white t-shirt and an old light brown cotton jacket with black jelly bracelet on his right wrist.

"So where is the building located in the woods?" asked Dean glancing at his little brother.

"Well, as I said, no one really knows where it is? But there's this girl named Amelia Edwards, she was a detective's daughter and she would often help him with his work. She had a theory where it was and she was last seen entering these woods,"

"Let me guess, she found it and is most likely dead in it, how long was it since her disappearance?"

"She disappeared on May the 6th, 1998. That's 9 years ago. She could be still alive; half of the victims could be alive. We don't really know. The legend says the spirit traps them inside the house and hides them somewhere. The victims alone have to find their way out,"

"But no one made it out alive, Sammy?"

"Well, we don't really know for sure. No one has seen them since they entered the house. There are probably traps all over the barn,"

-----Woods----- 

Dean and Sam carried their duffel bags filled with salt, holy water, iron knives, shotguns and matches as they hiked through the woods avoiding over hanging tree branches. Sam was leading the way with a map and a notepad with Amelia's theories on it.

"How much further?" whined Dean slugging behind Sam in the green and brown forest.

"Not much, we could get there in 5 or 10 minutes," estimated Sam.

"Damn, son of a…" cursed Dean under his breath.

As they kept going Dean spied something at the corner of his eye. Through the space between the brown and green trunks a dull white point was seen.

"Hey Sammy, I think we should start heading this way,"

Sammy turned around and gazed where Dean was looking. He squinted at the scenery as he spotted something white set there.

"Come on, let's go,"

After 10 minutes both brothers ended up looking at The House of Terror checking for anything unusual.

"This is haunted house is a piece of shit… not even the least bit scary," exclaimed Dean.

"I mean, what's so terrifying about a house that doesn't look old and like it's falling to pieces?"

"I don't think it's called The House of Terrors for what's it looks like Dean. The terror must be what happens inside, not how it looks," advised Sam as he got out the EMF meter. He clicked it on and watched the EMF light up and whine.

"EMF's giving off. There's definitely something paranormal happening here,"

"C'mon geek boy; lets go in," Dean grinned and started walked toward the door, not waiting for Sam to follow him.

Sam and Dean cautiously entered the barn holding shotguns in their hands. Sam had put the EMF back in his pocket and examining the objects that stood there.

"You think it's safe to split up?" asked Dean glancing around.

"No, stick together. We don't know when Winston will attack," disagreed Sam.

-----Silver Fridge----- 

Laney awoke from hearing footsteps downstairs. Breathing strained, she tried to avert the panic settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Tammy, Tammy, someone. Get me out of here?" screamed Lanelle as she tried to push the door of the fridge open. She was either locked in it or something was weighing her down or she wasn't even pushing the door, just a side of the fridge.

"You hear that?" she heard a male voice whisper from downstairs. She began kicking the top while screaming out 'Tammy… someone help me? '

-----Downstairs----- 

"Did you hear that?" asked Dean.

"Do you think its one of Winston's victims?" asks Sam.

"It could be a trap?"

"Please, someone. Help me? Tammy!!!!" heard Sam and Dean faintly from upstairs.

"Tammy, Tammy… Tamara?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, last night. Did we, well, you run into a girl named Tamara Mason and her cousin or sister?" asked Sam.

Both boys waited a moment before running upstairs. "Lanelle!" shouted Sam and Dean in unison.

-----Upstairs Kitchen----- 

Sam and Dean ran in a dull pale painted kitchen. Pushing away wooden chairs and trying not to slip on the dusty white and black tiles they reached the silver refrigerator.

"Hey, calm down. Lanelle, we're goanna get you out?" reassured Sam; he glanced at the fridge at every angle noticing the fridge was sitting on the side.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" whimpered Lanelle as she kept kicking.

"We're the guys from last night at the diner. You're sister or cousin was admiring my Impala. Look, you're gonna get a busted kneecap if you keep that up. Just try to breathe okay,"

The kicking abruptly stop and faint hushes were heard.

"Tammy, my cousin. Can you please find her? Please, I don't want to leave her behind," sobbed Lanelle.

"Its okay, my brother Dean will go find your cousin, don't worry. I'm gonna get you out,"

Dean quickly rose and darted out the kitchen in search for Tamara. Sam found the edge of the door and pulled it open revealing Laney whimpering on her back. She wiped her eyes as she stared at Sam.

"Here, take my hand," Sam reached in the small capacity of the fridge grabbing onto Lanelle's hand. With little effect he slid Lanelle out of the wet fridge and helped her up. Her blue denim jeans were ripped the plaid pink, red and white flannel shirt she had being wearing was missing a few buttons showing the skin of her stomach that was covered by goose bumps. Her clothes were damp and her blonde hair was messy; the make-up on her face was streaked across the side of her face.

"Thanks," thanked Lanelle as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here, you're cold, take my jacket," Sam took off his light brown jacket and placed it around Lanelle's shoulders, his hand stayed there on her shoulder. Lanelle held Sam's hand and smiled.

"Thanks,"

-----Basement-----

Tamara had wandered off and left Lanelle on her own, knowing that she would be okay; her cousin was a big girl and could handle herself so she left, to find something interesting, since they weren't able to get out. She had traveled down to the basement, in search of anything that would catch her attention… anything out of the ordinary, she loved stuff like that, stuff that didn't belong. But she didn't really intend to find anymore people, and that is exactly what she found… well a little girl anyway. She cautiously stepped forward, afraid that the child would be so scared that she would lash out… what could you expect she had been a kid once too. The little girl was crying, for a reason unknown to Tamara at the moment, so she kneeled down so that she was face to face with the little girl.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she knew how to handle kids, especially since she had a nephew back home… wherever home was, she didn't even know anymore.

The little girl just pointed toward the back wall, so naturally she went to see what the girl was pointing at… but all she saw was a piece of id, hidden underneath a pile of wood. Tammy moved each block of wood to the side and picked up the small piece of laminated id. It had been a driver's license, of one Amelia Edwards, and she cringed; knowing that someone else had been locked in this 'god forsaken' house before her, Lanelle, and that poor little girl just made her sick to her stomach. Tammy put the license into the back pocket of her jeans and walked back over to the girl.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Mimi," replied the little girl, trying to sniff all her tears away.

"Okay I'm Tammy… and I'm gonna get you outta here okay," Tammy said, with no hint of emotion that this situation was really getting to her.

"Okay," replied Mimi, trying to wipe her tears away, but they just kept coming and wouldn't seem to stop.

Tamara picked up the child and started walking toward the way she came in… once she was back with Lanelle they could figure how to get out of this stupid House of Terror and bring Mimi back to her family.

"How old are you Mimi?" she asked, she couldn't be over seven years old… she was too light.

""Six, my auntie brought me here with a bunch of people for my birthday," Mimi giggled as she showed Tamara with her fingers.

"When was your birthday?" Tamara asked.

Mimi took a few moments to think that question through and figure out with her hands when her birthday was, until she finally remembered it. "December 1st," she replied happily, she liked Tammy; the woman could help her forget what happened to her aunt and all the others.

_Holy shit this little girl had been in this house for 2 months _Tamara thought in disgust. Mimi had lived without her family for 2 months… they must be going crazy. As if sensing her thoughts, Mimi answered the unasked question. "I live with my aunt, my mommy and daddy died when I was only five," Mimi answered solemnly, smiling as she heard Tamara sigh.

They reached a doorway, the had already climbed the stairs only to find a closed door… that was odd, Tamara didn't remember shutting that door before coming down to the basement. She tried the doorknob; it wouldn't budge… so she had to do this the old fashioned way. Okay, she liked the old fashioned way. She put Mimi down and looked the girl straight in the eye.

"Okay Mimi, I want you to plug your ears okay… don't move from this spot until I say got it," her tone had gone from sweet to serious as she pushed Mimi away from the door.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered, low enough so Mimi wouldn't hear.

Tamara kicked the door with her foot once and only saw a crack made on the door. So she kicked twice, nothing; three times, the crack got bigger; fourth time she finally got the door broken. She tore the wood from the door and crawled through, poking her head back in to see Mimi with her hands by her sides.

"Okay Mimi, grab my hand and come on out," Tammy said holding out her hand until Mimi grabbed it and started to walk out and then let go afraid of what she saw.

She only vaguely heard Mimi scream as she was pushed into the wall behind her, heard the words of a crazed psycho in her ear. "So pretty… you're my favorite," the voice whispered, until her head was smashed against something hard and her vision went black.

Dean had heard the scream and started running toward the foyer, before sliding to a stop. There on the opposite wall stood the girl from the night before, with what could only be assumed as Winston running his hand over her body, and then she flew into another wall and fell to the floor. The only noise that broke him out of his small time in space was the sound of a little girl's cries for help. He shook his head to get the spider-webs out of his brain and raised his gun and shot. The figure of Winston leaning over the girl disappeared and she ran over to the unconscious form of Tamara, trying to wake her up.

"Tammy… Tammy… wake up, wake up," she cried out, nudging Tammy's shoulder trying to make her wake up.

"Shh," soothed Dean as he kneeled down and placed Tammy's head in his lap as he checked for a pulse. He soon found it and sighed heavily noticing the steady rate of her heat. He looked back at the girl and smiled, showing his answer.

He picked Tamara up and put her over his shoulder and the little girl grabbed his hand, afraid that the evil man might come back. And Dean led her back upstairs and entered the kitchen where Sam and Lanelle sat.

"Oh my god… what happened?" exclaimed Lanelle as Dean put Tammy on top of an empty table top.

"Seems our little friend Winston decided to play," Dean answered staring straight at Sam.

"You mean that evil, see through, man," Mimi spoke for the first time since she grabbed Dean's hand.

"Yeah, that's who I mean," Dean replied looking at the little girl and rubbing his temples with his other hand.

"Well this isn't going as planned," whined Sam, it seemed that all of them would be stuck in this house til' him and Dean found the bones and salt'n burned the bones. But, unfortunately, they have to find the body quick… before someone dies.

**A/N: Uh yeah, that's where I thought this chapter should end. Cheers and beers… whatever just review okay. **


	3. Freddy!

**Trapped Inside**

A/N: Hey. This fic has two writers. Dean's Secret Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Freddy**

_One, Two… Freddy's Coming For You. Three, Four…Lock Your Doors. Five, Six… Grab Your Crucifix. Seven, Eight… Stay Awake. Nine, Ten… Never Sleep Again._

Tamara could feel a hard surface underneath her, moving her hand slowly to figure out what it was, she realized it was a table and that she had no frickin' clue how she got on top of a table to begin with. What confused her more was how the hell she had woken up to that song…. she hadn't heard it since she was twelve and she couldn't even place how she had gotten herself knocked unconscious in thee first place. She groaned in annoyance as she opened her eyes and immediately shut them after having being blinded by a harsh fluorescent light, she could feel another weight by her side in an instant and after hearing a few heavy breaths she realized it was Lanelle. She also could hear another pair of footsteps coming into the room and by the smell of cologne… concluded it was a man. The footsteps stopped right beside her and as she kept her eyes closed, she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity from the man.

"Next time I want to go exploring in a supposedly haunted house, do me a favor and chain me to the inside of my car… okay Laney," she heard Lanelle chuckle at that comment, not knowing that Tamara was being completely serious; she really didn't want to be knocked out because of a ghost… she didn't like it that much.

"You can open your eyes now, you know," Lanelle stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and watched as her older cousin did exactly that.

Tamara noticed that the light had been turned off and then noticed two figures standing above her, one was Lanelle and the other was one… she couldn't remember all she knew was that he was quite familiar.

Lanelle noticed this and smiled at Tammy's confusion, "Tammy, meet Dean… he's the guy who's car you were staring at last night," she said, and then she smiled as she watched Tammy's eyes lock with Dean's and stay there for a minute and couldn't help but stifle her laughter.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Tammy grumbled trying to sit up, only to stifle a gasp of pain and then have Dean help her up.

"And for your information I really like his car," justified Tammy as she jumped off the table, only to be pushed back to the ground by a little bombshell… disguised as a little girl.

"You're awake, you're awake!!" exclaimed Mimi, as she straddled Tammy and clapped her little hands together.

"Yeah I am kid, but I won't be if you keep doing that," coughed Tammy; Laney pulled Mimi off of Tamara's stomach and reached out a hand to help her cousin up off the ground.

"I told you we should've listened to that hunter guy last time, and if you would have listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess," Laney complained, sometimes her older cousin could be so stupid sometimes.

""Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Laney," scoffed Tammy as she turned her head toward the hallway and saw a duffel bag with weapons inside… behind Dean's feet. "But we've got ourselves a few hunters with us right now, so we'll be fine."

Once Tammy was hoisted up to her feet, she stared straight at Dean with a smug look on her face. "So you're a hunter, huh?" she asked, watching Dean revert his gaze to the floor and then look back at her with a look of confusion in his hazel eyes.

"How do you figure?" he asked in return…. he didn't know that weapons were falling out of his duffle on the floor.

"Most people don't carry around bags of shot guns, silver knives, salt, gasoline, lighters and more ammo than I can count, just for the hell of it,"

"Maybe," Dean replied, with his smirk stuck firmly in place.

"Well then do me a favor?" she asked as she leaned in and it almost sounded like she was purring in his ear, "And get us the fuck outta here."

Dean glared at her. " Well if we're gonna get out of here we gotta find Winston's body," At that moment Sam came in with a shotgun in his hand; there was a bruise forming on the top of his forehead on the right with cut just below his right eye..

"Sam, what happened to you?" asked Lanelle, she stepped towards Sam and got out a handkerchief from her pocket. She dabbed the handkerchief lightly on his cut.

"I tried to get out, got pushed down face first on the coffee table for my efforts. The spirit ain't going to let us out. We got to find Amelia; maybe she can help us out. Have a theory where her body is?" says Sam glancing at Dean.

Tamara almost choked when she heard that name. "Her last name wouldn't be Edwards would it?" She slid her hand down her back jeans pocket and grabbing the driver's license.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Dean giving her strange look like she was physic or something. Tammy pulled out the i.d from her pocket and handed it to Dean.

"I found this when I found Mimi. She had being pointing at it; it was underneath a piece of wood,"

"Who is she?" asked Lanelle quirking up her eyebrows and putting the handkerchief back in her pocket.

"Amelia Edwards was the daughter of a private detective. A few years ago she took up this case to find out what happened to the missing people but ended up missing herself," explained Dean; he studied the driver's license.

"You found this down in the basement?" He held up the id for everyone to see.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, lets get …" Dean was interrupted by an eerie tone of a song.

"_One, Two… Freddy's Coming For You. Three, Four…Lock Your Doors. Five, Six… Grab Your Crucifix. Seven, Eight… Stay Awake. Nine, Ten… Never Sleep Again."_

The kitchen door slammed shut making Sam and Lanelle jump forwards, with Lanelle clinging to Sam. The light flicked back on and rat scratching was heard; cracks started running up the walls to the ceiling. Tammy instinctually clung to Dean while Mimi hugged their legs. With his free arm Sam raised his shotgun preparing for a spirit to attack. Dean grabbed his iron knife from his jeans and kept it close and raised. A moment passed as all them glanced around the room with the spirit still not in sight.

"Think it's safe?" asked Lanelle not letting go of Sam. Sam quickly glanced at her before placing his hand on the doorknob and tried to open it but still wouldn't open.

"Door still locked, must be still…" But he was cut off from the song again.

"_One, Two… Freddy's Coming For You. Three, Four…Lock Your Doors. Five, Six… Grab Your Crucifix. Seven, Eight… Stay Awake. Nine, Ten… Never Sleep Again."_

Everyone looked around wildly trying to spot where the spirit could be. A deep, manic laugh was heard as the kitchen started to shake. Mimi busted out crying hugging Dean and Tammy's legs tighter.

"I want to go home," she sobbed. Tammy lets go off Dean and picked the girl up.

"Shhh, its ok. We're gonna get you out," whispered Tammy in Mimi's ear.

"What's with this stupid thing? Why is it playing that song?" whimpered Lanelle burying her face in Sam's chest as she let him hold her.

"Is the song familiar?" asked Dean staying close to Tamara and Mimi. Tammy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we gotta stop waiting around here; we have to leave this room now? It's playing with us," said Dean. He quickly padded to the door and started kicking it open. The manic laugh started again as the wooden stools moved from the table and the dining table began to shake. A draw opening was heard and 6 kitchen knives were raised.

"Dean, please tell me the door is almost down?" yelled Sam raising his shotgun and firing. Right after the shot the knives flew at them and all of them ducked down missing the knives.

"Its time to play," laughed the voice as the kitchen appliances started to shake and fall.

**A/N: **Okay here is chapter 3 and we hope that you enjoy it. Cheers and Beers; or Cheers for Beers… whatever. I'll promise to shut up if you promise to review!!


	4. Time To Play

**Trapped Inside**

A/N: Hey. This fic has two writers. Dean's Secret Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Time to Play**

Lanelle glanced around the kitchen while it shook. Fear swept over her as Sam's jacket slipped out of her fingers. Tears came down her cheeks, as she was telekinetically pushed back to the kitchen counter. The doorknob jammed into her back as she let out a cry before her whole vision went black but just before she went out she heard the cruel laughter once more.

** -----**Few Hours Later**----- **

Sam aroused quickly, breathing heavily and squinting into the darkness. He was lying on hard cold cement and his body was stiff; his shirt had ridded up a little making so his bare skin on his back was touching the concrete. The last thing he had remembered was hearing an eerie song before dodging a few knives thrown at him and having Lanelle clinging to him in fear. He started to panic as he realized that she was in danger and he had to find her before it was too late.

"Lanelle," called out Sam in a low tone. He reached inside his jacket and took out a small torch that he carried most of the time. He quickly stood up and flashed his torch light around spotting the light switch. He immediately ran to the light and switched it on which thankfully worked. He scanned around immediately spotting Lanelle's unconscious body lying on the ground close to where he was.

"Lanelle," repeated Sam as he quickly attended to her. Patting her cheek lightly he softly called out her name.

"Lanelle, come on. Please, wake up," He glanced around the room noticing that it must be under the house somewhere close by the basement. The room was mainly gray with a few brown and maroon patterned couches and armchairs around with pale lamps on wooden stands. He gazed back to Lanelle who seemed to be still unconscious. He left his hand lying gently on her cheek before sliding it down her neck 4 to 5 centimeters under her ear where her pulse should be. With his middle finger he checked Lanelle's pulse; it was beating in a smooth rhythms. Sam left his hand on her neck wondering what he should do… he stared at Lanelle even more studying her features. Her blonde hair was nice and soft, much like Jessica's. She had a small body frame with small muscles; to him she seemed to be a little like a tomboy but the thing he liked the most about her when his heart was beating faster every time she smiled at him; which only happened a few times. But not only that, he felt a little connection with her that let them get a long a bit easier. Sighing once more he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. The next thing he knew he was leaning down close to her face with his lips not to far away from hers, not knowing what the hell he was thinking. Planting his lips lightly on Lanelle's lips he gave her a gentle slow kiss.

Lanelle slowly aroused to something rubbing her cheek light and smooth lips being placed onto hers. She fluttered her eyes to see Sam slowly kissing her; she then slowly laid her hand on the back off Sam's neck surprising him a bit and opening his eyes. She gazed at his eyes as he gazed back; her heart pounded faster feeling a small connection between Sam and her. Sam than slowly backed off sitting on the right beside her turning a light shade of pink making it obvious that he was a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, if I err, offended y-you or any-ything. I just thought it, um, m-might wake y-you up," stammered Sam nervously glancing away. Lanelle gave a small smile as she placed a finder underneath Sam's chin and touching his right cheek. She gently turned his face towards hers giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Its okay, I don't mind," Sam and Lanelle shared a look before getting up off the ground.

"We better find Dean and Tamara," Sam searches around his belt and jacket to see if he still had any weapons or his phone with him but obviously not.

"But while we're trying to find them we got to find salt or…"

"Iron," finished Lanelle, Sam was just amazed that she was able to actually finish his sentence.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I faced something like this. Something supernatural, when I was younger and it was kind of a guess. I sometimes research a bit on paranormal activity," Sam gave Lanelle a smile.

"That's a good thing then. It'll help on the way," Lanelle forced a smile as Sam' glanced around.

"Alright, first things first. Let's find any iron around here. Salt would be difficult and most likely in the kitchen," instructed Sam.

"Okay," agreed Lanelle.

Sam and Lanelle searched the room for any iron; Sam checked the front while Lanelle went to the back. They could still see each other because the room was very big. Sam glanced around looking around cracks, trying to find any iron hidden but was unfortunately unsuccessful. Sighing he glanced back at Lanelle who had turned around.

"Nothing?" asked Sam.

"No I found something. I think we should check this out Sam," Lanelle motioned Sam over to her and quickly pointed at something.

Sam quickly sauntered over to her and stared at what she was pointing. The concrete floor was broken into two at some point and the side seemed to be higher than the rest of the floor. Sam kneeled down and pressed his fingers underneath the crack. With a swift move he pulled it opened up; like a trap door.

"How far down does this barn, house, whatever this building is go down?" asks Lanelle lowering her eyebrows.

"I don't know but might as well check it out," Sam laid the seal on the left hand side and grabbed his torch.

He quickly shone it around there "Okay, I think it's safe to go down there. I'll go first, then I'll call you in," Sam swung his legs over the hole and dropped inside. He glanced around with his torch in his hand immediately noticing a small switch on the wall and quickly turned it on. The room lighted up by the dim hanging globe; the room was just like the other room; gray, cold and creepy. But this room had a pit covered in gray ashes and hidden cardboard; on the side there was 2 iron poles.

"You can come down here Lanelle," called Sam looking up.

"Ok," called back Lanelle; Sam saw her legs swing down from up above. "Can you help me?" asked Lanelle.

"Sure," Sam quickly places his hand on her waist and slowly pulls her down with her torso brushing against his. He slowly brushed away a strand of hair in front of her face. She gave him a weak smile before he stepped back; sighing he grabbed the iron poles for him and Lanelle.

"We'll just dig around here then head …" Sam was then cut off by the voice they heard earlier.

"Time to play," sang the voice; the globe flickered before swinging hard and smashing the glass. Lanelle gave a small scream as Sam covered his and her eyes as the glass shattered down at them cutting Sam's arm and Lanelle's shoulder.

"WEGOT TO GET BACK UP THERE… NOW!" yelled Sam letting go of Lanelle; she quickly turned back to the opening above and grabbed onto the ledge. Sam pushed her up before jumping up on the upper level himself.

Sam had barely crawled out of the hole in the floor, when the trap door slammed shut. Lanelle was at his side in an instant; breathing heavily and never taking her eyes off of him, thinking that if she did, Sam would disappear like Tammy had done for the second time in 24 hours. "Maybe we should find Dean and Tammy first," she thought aloud, hoping it would get her better ideas if this is what these guys deal with every day of the week.

"Yeah, maybe we should,"

** -----**Somewhere Else In The House**----- **

The last thing Dean remembered was watching Tammy kick that kitchen door open, witnessing as her body being thrown around like a rag doll. Mimi had been clinging to his leg, well before he was knocked out anyway. He groaned in protest as he sat up, his back off of the cold tile floor; he looked around in hopes of finding something but found no bouncy little girl, or annoyingly tall brother, and no one who looked like they had been stuck in a freezer for a while; all he found was an unconscious body of a blonde. He quickly recognized the blonde as Tamara and scrambled over to see if she was alive. He checked her pulse, it was there… and it was strong, he sighed in relief as he, for the first time since the diner, noticed her appearance. She was wearing dark blue, lightly faded jeans with holes in the knees, and black biker boots; above she was covered in a red tank top underneath a black flannel open shirt. Her tank top was cut off just above her belly button, which let you see her pierced naval and a butterfly tattoo just above her jeans. Thinking back on the driver's license he had given to Sam… she looked shockingly like Amelia Edwards, with blonde hair. Not that he paid close attention to the picture or anything. Finding no injuries on her body, he stood up and started looking for a door in this god forsaken tiled room, only glancing back at Tamara every few seconds to make sure her chest kept rising indicating she was alive.

Tamara had woken from her involuntary unconsciousness to see Dean staring at her from across the dimly lit room. He seemed to be looking for a door, but how he was doing that while staring was beyond her. It looked like he didn't notice that her breathing pattern had changed, he was just so engrossed in was he was looking at it was unnerving, his eyes were burning into her as if to know her life story. And with her dark past she didn't really want anyone to know, other than Lanelle; she kind of found out constant nagging.

"See anything you like?" she asked, which seemed to shock Dean out of his reverie.

"Huh, no," he muttered going back to looking for a door. _You're lying you jerk _muttered the annoying voice in his head; sure he had seen plenty he liked but it wasn't like he was going to tell her that.

"Yeah… right," she stifled her laughter.

"You sure are cocky, you know that?" Dean asked, maybe Sam was right and he would meet his match sooner, rather than later.

"What can I say; guys just love me."

"Time to play," cried the voice… Tammy didn't need to see to know that she had heard the voice from before, and then came the maniacal laughter that they had heard before being forced into unconsciousness. Quickly, looking around to see if anyone else was with them and finding no one she groaned in irritation. They would have to find all of the others: Sam, Lanelle, Mimi, and anyone else that could be stuck inside this house; by themselves. Great, her life was just perfect.

"Fan-fucking-tastic… I've always hated hide and seek," she muttered, as she found they door that Dean had been looking for.


	5. Misunderstood

**Trapped Inside**

A/N: Hey. This fic has two writers. **Supernatural****Sweetie**and **Rakshasa314**. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5:**

No one had to tell her that the situation had to get worse before it got better; she knew that; Lanelle and her had never had the best of luck in these types of problems; it always went from bad to worse. Like when they were twelve and came face to face with that spirit or whatever the hell it was and they were saved by that old hunter dude, now Tamara Mason never was one with being rescued; it was always her to the rescue… she was always good at being 'hero' and never liked being saved by anyone else. But in this type of situation she was fine… she could deal. So she watched while Dean did the work, it was okay with her, plus the view wasn't bad either; but she really wanted out of this hellhole that was called a house, she was starting to feel trapped… and that never ended well.

"So, since this thing's a spirit, you need to salt 'n' burn the bones right?" she asked, she already knew the answer but all she was doing was starting up some active conversation.

"Yeah," Dean had answered in the simplest way possible, his first priority was to find Sam not talk with strangers… who really liked his car.

"But since you haven't found the body yet shouldn't we have some repellant, I heard salt or iron would work." Tammy decided that she was deadly determined to make conversation… purely for the sake of her sanity.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the blonde that wouldn't shut up. "How did you know that?" he asked, slightly amazed that she actually knew about this stuff.

"Lanelle and I were faced with this type of situation when we were 12," she replied with no hint of emotion, she wouldn't tell anyone that she believed in the stuff since she was a baby; she had told Lanelle that she didn't believe in it at all and she was determined to keep it that way.

Dean didn't speak, only turned around and continued walking; he wasn't going to tell her that he was impressed, never. So they continued walking in silence, until they entered a room with a mirror covering a wall, the room they were looking into was sort of like an interrogation room in a precinct. Inside the other room were Sam and Lanelle, lying across the floor like they were sleepy. Dean turned around only to see Winston Filch coming toward them, he slammed Tamara against the wall, dodging his attack only to realize they weren't the ones he was going for, he went through the wall and meet Sam and Lanelle in that empty dark room.

"Fuck,' Tamara scanned the room before noticing a metal chair sitting in a corner. She immediately grabbed it before taking all her strength to break the window but only a crack was seen.

"Give it to me, I'm stronger," ordered Dean as Tammy handed the chair over to him. Dean took two hits before the window/mirror shattered into small pieces; Tammy and Dean ran towards Lanelle and Sammy's side. Dean noticed a couple of iron poles laying couple meters away from them before he started to shake Sammy.

Sam felt his shoulder being shaken by someone as he slowly opened his eyelids to see Dean hovering over him. Groaning he sat up and noticed Lanelle sitting beside him.

"Your bleeding, both of you," pointed out Tammy at Sam and Lanelle's shoulder.

"Let's get out of this room, out of this house, please," whined Lanelle with her head against the palm of her hand. Before anyone could reply faint footsteps were heard and got louder and louder before the person stepped into the room.

"Hey," introduced a young man looking by the age of 19. He wore baggy dark blue denim jeans with a red ripped t-shirt. His dark brown hair was greasy, bags under his eyes and his face unshaven. He was around 6 foot 3 and had a pretty lanky body like Sam. "I'm Ryan, you all okay?" He asked.

Dean, Sam, Tammy and Lanelle nodded their head as they all stood; Sam and Lanelle grabbed the iron poles and kept it by their sides. "Hi, I'm Tamara, Tammy preferably. My cousin Laney," started Tammy before being corrected by Lanelle. "And this is Dean and Sam, they're brothers,"

"How long have you been here?" asked Dean quirking his left eyebrow up.

"I don't know, the date I came here was January 19th 2005 for my 17th birthday," answered Ryan scratching his head.

"That was just over two years ago," exclaimed Sam.

"Really, that long? Yikes," said Ryan shoving his hands down in his pockets. Just after that the bouncy little girl by the name of Mimi came slowly.

"Tammy, Dean," cried out Mimi running towards Dean and Tammy; she hugged Dean's leg again before grabbing one of Tammy's legs and pulling her forward. Lanelle and Sammy exchanged looks before smirking at them.

"They could make one cute couple," whispered Lanelle into Sam's ear causing him to grin again.

"Mimi, you alright," Dean picked her up by her waist and held her because obviously the little girl was scared and pretty sure tired as hell.

"Is she your daughter?" asks Ryan before receiving a shout of no from Dean and Tammy.

"Just a little trapped girl we found," explained Tammy.

"Well first things first. We got to get all of you out of here and any others that are out here. By any chances have you seen a dark brown hair girl, green eyes? Name Amelia Edwards? About this tall?" Sam estimated the height of Amelia Edwards by description he'd be giving just 45 centimeters lower than him.

"Yeah, I saw her but I couldn't get to her. She was being flung around a room and when I tried to rescue her, I got knocked out and woke up in a bedroom," replied Ryan.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before Dean asking "And where exactly was this?"

"Um, a large room. Had a window to the garden, seemed like a relaxing room. Had bookshelf, couches and a fireplace,"

"Looks like we got just one more person to save?"

A/N: Beers and Cheers and whatever… just review okay. Please… for the sake of out, or my sanity!


	6. Choices, Choices

**Trapped Inside**

A/N: Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernatural Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: **

"Alright, first thing we need to do, get you all out of here before Sam and I try to find Amelia, then we salt and burn to bones of Winston Finch,"

"What?" Lanelle and Tamara stepped forwards towards Dean. "We're not leaving you two behind Dean. What happens if you die? We might be able to help you two?" reasons Lanelle.

"I thought you wanted to get out?" asks Ryan stepping closer to the group.

"Yes, I do. But like I said, Tammy and I could help you both,"

"Lanelle, "Sam stepped forward toward Lanelle, his eyes fixed on hers. "It's dangerous. You can get hurt; you can die that's why you, Tammy, Mimi, Amelia and Ryan need to get out as soon as possible and let Dean and I take care of Winston,"

"Sam," started Lanelle before Tamara interjected. "Look, my cousin's right. Unity is strength. If we work together we can all get out of here in once piece and kill this son of a bitch. Just let us help you, before you guys die and we're left feeling guilty,"

Sam glanced over to Dean who was still holding Mimi in his arms; he quickly gave him a shrug.

-----First Floor Hallway----- 

Dean and Sam slowly walked in the hallway, with sawed off shotguns in their hands kept low. Behind them, Tammy and Lanelle were not that far with Mimi squeezing Tammy's hand while Ryan decided to be the last one behind.

"That's quite cute what your doing Tam, holding onto little Mimi's hand like you're her mother," whispered Lanelle into Tammy's ear.

"Shut up Laney, if I hear you say that again, the minute we're out of this stupid barn I will throttle you," hissed Tamara back.

"Lanelle, its Lanelle, when will you learn that?"

"Oh please, quit your whining. I'm the older cousin, which means I can call you Laney whenever I want. Plus, you and Sam seemed pretty snug. Did he kiss you?"

"What? Tammy, get your mind out of the gutter," Lanelle huffed glancing back at Sam.

"Tell me, did he kiss you?" asked Tamara again smirking. She knew she was right but she loved to hear Lanelle say that she was right about something, and this particular something is that she knew Sammy had kissed her younger cousin.

"Alright, he kissed me, once. It was nice and quick. Nothing sloppy," confessed Lanelle, not making any contact with her older cousin as she heard her cousin chuckle.

"Well, at least I'm not playing mommy and daddy like you and Dean," sneered Lanelle.

"You're kidding right? I'll admit he has… some good qualities about him… but don't you remember… I don't do relationships… even if the guy is really… really hot," stammered Tamara.

"Thoughts so,"

"What?" Tammy cocked her right eyebrow up.

"I knew it, you love…" A scream came through the small conversation as Dean and Sam quickly glanced back at them all from upstairs.

"Come on," said Sam as they all ran upstairs and into a rumpus room. A girl, with black hair, was being tossed around by Winston.

"So pretty, your mine," he murmured as she got thrown again through a weak wall.

Dean and Sam started firing but none of the rock salt hit Winston since he vanished. The black haired girl was heard scampering downstairs before Winston showed up again behind Tamara.

"Tammy watch out," cried Lanelle and Dean. Winston grabbed Tammy by the back of her neck and threw her towards a wall leaving Mimi on the floor.

Winston vanished again before Dean could get a shot off at the bastard while Lanelle ran over to her cousin's side. "Are you alright?" she asked, already starting to panic, checking to see if Tammy had any visible wounds that needed attention.

"I'm fine," Tammy snapped, "Get off me," she snapped again, and just shrugged Lanelle's hand off and started walking toward the steps that the girl had ran down.

"Hold up a minute, I'll come with you," Lanelle offered, getting over the hurt feeling that Tammy had caused her.

"No, stay here with Mimi… if I'm not here your all she's got… female wise," Tammy refused, she was gonna find that girl if it was that last thing she did.

"Sammy, stay with them," Dean ordered, glancing back at his brother before following Tammy down the stairs.

Tammy finally reached the end of the staircase, entering what looked like a bedroom, she could hear Dean's footsteps behind her and saw the dark haired girl sitting in the middle of the room… talking to herself. It wasn't a magnificently decorated room but it made Dean stop and look around when he entered. The color of the walls was a deep red accented with black furniture and black sheets on top of the bed in the middle of the back wall… it was hard to believe that the room was apart of the house all together. Tammy walked forward a few steps and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder; she jumped but turned around and looked at Tammy with eyes that were filled with terror. She looked to be around 16, and a scared sixteen year old was something that Tammy didn't want to deal with.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you… what's your name?" Tammy asked in the most compassionate tone she could muster.

"Sadie," she replied.

"Ok Sadie, you need to tell me who you were talking to?" Tammy asked, in an urgent yet soothing tone of voice.

"The creepy looking psycho," she answered plainly, she was too afraid to not tell the truth… plus this spirit thingy didn't want her, it wanted the woman standing in front of her.

"Why are you talking to him?"

"Because he said he'd let me go, if I did something for him," her brown eyes bore into Tammy's as if asking if she did the right thing.

"And what did you agree to do?" Tammy asked sort of impatiently.

"To get you here," Sadie replied.

"How exactly did you get in here anyway?" spoke Dean, for the first time since entering the room.

"Uh-oh… he's not gonna like this… you shouldn't be here," she stammered, pointing a finger at Dean and backing away from Tammy almost simultaneously.

Suddenly both Dean and Tammy were thrown into opposite walls and an invisible force grabbed the girl's foot and dragged her through the door… before the door slammed in Dean's face, while he was trying to keep it open. Tamara jumped to her feet and grumbled a few choice curse words. "This whole throwing me into a wall thing… it's getting really old, really fast," she exclaimed through clenched teeth, her mouth had formed an angry thin line that Dean could only look away from instead of following through on what he actually wanted to do.

"Well, since it looks like we'll be here for awhile, I suggest getting comfortable… and as an added bonus you get me as your company… life's great ain't it," Dean chuckled at his own sarcastic remark.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Tammy asked with an incredulous smirk.

"Funny, no, not the time for that… I was kinda going for adorable," he corrected.

"It was a rhetorical question,"

Tammy kicked the wall where the door used to be and stomped over and sat on the bed. She looked over at Dean and wasn't surprised by the expression she saw on his face; it was one of an over-confident, arrogant, self-serving male… she had met many of his kind and it usually didn't end well for them. But behind his hazel orbs it showed, she could see pain and regret and it overwhelmed her so much that she had to tear her eyes away from his in order for her to escape him finding out her own searing pain, from her own dark past. She raked her hands through her hair and sighed heavily, knowing that Lanelle was never going to let her live this down.

"Great, just what I need… Laney's gonna have a field day with this," she muttered under her breath, leaving Dean in a state of utter confusion.

"Why?"

"Cause she seems to think that I like you," she was going to down play this as much as she could.

"Who wouldn't?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh please… you hide behind this cocky attitude and tough exterior so no one will see the truth… but here's a clue for you… I see right through it," she finished.

Dean had a choice; he could get defensive and start an argument that wouldn't get them anywhere. Or, on the other hand, he could do what he had been debating with himself over ever since he saw her laying on that table. He chose the latter and before Tammy could react; his lips were on hers almost demanding for control in the situation, and before she knew it he had come up for air and was staring at her expectantly.

She had two choices, she could runaway from the situation and be her own personal killjoy; or she could kiss him back and see what happens. She never really trusted any man… she didn't even trust her father; I mean that's really where all her problems started in the first place. But Dean seemed different; he looked like the love 'em and leave 'em type which ended up great cuz' she normally did that type of thing. In order for this to be as painless as possible she needed to make sure she didn't get emotionally attached, which she was pretty sure she could do. Ok, maybe 90 sure. So she did the only thing that would end with her hormones satisfied, she stepped forward and kissed him back.

**-----Rumpus Room-----**

Lanelle slammed on the closed door again with no luck on figuring out how to get it open, only really stopping when Mimi tugged on her pant leg. She looked down to see Mimi with tears in her eyes, then she looked back to see Sam and Ryan sitting against a wall not really disturbed by the fact that Dean and Tamara had been locked god knows where in this god forsaken house. She kneeled down so she could look Mimi straight in the eye when some of her tears dripped on her pant leg.

"Where did Tammy and Dean go?" Mimi cried, Lanelle looked to Sam for backup but he could offer none so she turned back toward Mimi and gave the only answer she could think of.

"They had to go find someone else before the bad man found her," it wasn't a total lie, it was true… she just didn't mention the part where the door they went down suddenly locked.

"Why don't you go over and see how Ryan's doing sweetie… he looks like he needs some company," Lanelle suggested and watched as Mimi scampered off toward Ryan while she walked over and sat beside Sam.

"They'll be fine you know, nothing is gonna happen, they will be back before you know it," Sam said, taking the tension from Lanelle's shoulders just a bit.

"I hope so… trouble kind of has a way of finding Tammy on its own." She muttered to herself, but Sam could still hear concern in her tone.

"Relax, nothing is going to happen to her with Dean around… and trust me 'danger' is his middle name," replied Sam, trying to end the night with a light and sarcastic comment.

Lanelle looked over at Ryan and Mimi and saw that they both were sound asleep, so she leaned her head down against Sam's shoulder and somehow instantly fell asleep. Sam heard her breathing pattern change and realized she was asleep, while praying to god that both Dean and Tamara and that other girl come out of that doorway alive and well. His last thought before fading into darkness was hoping that Tammy was okay… for Lanelle's sake.

**-----Bedroom-----**

Tamara awoke the next morning to the sound of someone humming, and was surprised when Dean didn't wake up also. She smiled when she realized that dean had his arm curled protectively around her waist and she had been lying on his chest. She grinned devilishly when she got a very mischievous idea, but that humming wouldn't stop annoying her. She effortlessly crawled out of Dean's grasp and walked up to a doorway (different doorway) and started to walk though it, and then cringed when she heard it close.

She was walking down a dark corridor when she finally saw a light at the end. Tammy almost ran toward in and pulled it open; but she only saw a brunette lying on the ground in the middle of the room. Tammy ran toward the other woman but stopped in her tracks when she heard that door slam behind her, and turned around to see a chandelear falling toward her.

"Ah shit," was the last thing she said before she could see nothing but black.

**A/N: Beers and cheers. And a reminder to please review!!!!**


	7. Broken Body

**Trapped Inside**

A/N: Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernatural Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7:**

Dean woke up instinctually knowing that something was missing, and looking around he realized that Tammy was nowhere in sight; her clothes were off the floor and her imprint was no longer on the bed. He started to wonder how exactly she had gone anywhere with out waking him up; his eyes searched the room again, only getting caught on the spot on the wall that they had entered the night before… it was open. He stood up, got dressed, and headed for the passageway; he was just hoping that Tammy had gone this way. The corridor was dark and the only light was at the end, where the door to the rumpus room was. It was a cliché, he knew that but he couldn't think of anything better. Upon exiting the hallway the only people he saw were Sam, Lanelle, Ryan, and Mimi; and he inwardly bitch slapped himself when he steeped into the room only to hear the door quietly close.

She woke up to the sound of cursing; she heard Sam's breathing change from the rhythmic sound of sleep and concluded that he was up as well. She slowly opened her eyes only to see Dean looking at the wall, trying to get it open, like she was doing the night before. She jumped into a standing position and practically ran over to Dean and forced him to look at her, before asking the question that has been bothering her for the past few hours.

"Dean… where's Tammy?"

"I don't know," he snapped, because the truth was that he didn't…. and then when he saw her again he was going to kill her, if she wasn't dead already.

Tamara groaned in protest as she was pulled out of unconsciousness, she tried to sit up but was somehow both pushed and pulled back down to the ground. She could feel someone's hands pressing into her shoulder and she decided to open her eyes and figure out what the hell was wrong. The woman that was inspecting her shoulder had brown hair and that was really the only feature she could see, Tammy decided to turn her attention to her shoulder and what she saw almost made her sick. Her black flannel shirt was, somehow, ripped off and there was a long piece of metal that had pierced through her skin… and possibly her bone.

"Oh god… kill me now," she cried as she winced in pain as the woman's fingernail dug into her skin.

"Names Amelia… and I am so sorry but this is the only way that I can get that piece of fabric out of your wound." Amelia answered sheepishly.

"Amelia huh, I'm…" she replied before Amelia cut her off.

"Tamara, I know I went through your wallet when you were unconscious," interrupted Amelia

Tammy didn't press the matter; considering she was in too much pain… man she could really go for some morphine.

Amelia didn't want to put Tammy through any more pain, but that was exactly what she was doing. Winston Filch was a deranged psycho that needed to be stopped, even when he was dead. But even she had been here for 9 years and she hadn't found a way out. She just wanted to get out of this hellhole and see her father again, maybe even go on a shopping spree, yeah a shopping spree sounded good.

"Tear it out,"

"What?" was this woman crazy, if she tore that piece of chandelier out of her shoulder, there was a possibility of Tammy bleeding to death.

"I said, tear it out… I'll risk dying if it means this thing is out of me," Tammy explained.

Sure Lanelle was probably gonna give her hell for it but she didn't really care, all she wanted was to be able to move without being pulled back against the floor. Okay maybe Dean will have a go at yelling at her too. Oh it was obvious both Dean and Lanelle were gonna kill her, and Sam might join in as well. Crap, she was gonna die… her life sucked.

"What?? Tammy's gone. How'd the hell did that happen?" yelled Lanelle.

"Um, well, we err both fell asleep on the bed in the bedroom and when I woke up, she was, she was gone," stammered Dean glancing down on the ground.

Lanelle threw her hands up in the air and let out a breath.

"Perfect, just perfect. Of course, something that Tammy will do. Sleep with a guy and then leave," exclaimed Lanelle after turning away from Dean.

"Wait, I didn't say we uh," Dean glanced at Mimi who started to wake " I didn't say we did it ok but look. We'll find Tammy and get her back," started Dean.

Mimi yawned before fluttering her eye open; she poked at Ryan who just moaned and sank lower. Mimi made a face before glancing at Dean, Sammy and Lanelle.

"Dean," Mimi jumped up and ran towards Dean hugging his waist. "You're back," She glanced around again before noticing someone missing "but where's Tammy?"

Before Dean could answer some glass was heard breaking and they heard a whimper. Dean put an arm around Mimi before all them slowly tip toed downstairs leaving Ryan in the rumpus room. All of them entered the same lounge room from when they first came in to see Sadie whimpering down behind the couch with her knees up to her face. Dean realized Mimi and quietly told the group to stay there before slowly making his way to her. He carefully kneeled down in front of her "Sadie, its Sadie right?" asked Dean.

Sadie slowly gazed up at Dean before letting out a small scream and turned away from Dean hiding her face with her hands. "Please don't hurt me, please. He threatened me to lead you in there. Otherwise he would kill me," sobbed Sadie

"Its ok, I wont hurt you. How old are you? How long have you been here?" asked Dean setting a hand on her shoulder.

Sadie turned around to face Dean. He stood up and offered her hand up. Hesitating she took his hand up. "16, I don't remember how long I've been here. Last date I remember was October 31st. 2004," replied Sadie staring down at the ground.

Lanelle widened her eyes. No wonder the girl was so freaked out.

"How-w long is-s that?" asked Sadie wrapping her arms around herself.

"3 years. It's now January the 26th, 2007," replied Dean. Sadie nodded in response before glancing at Mimi, Lanelle and Sam.

Lanelle was just about to speak up when they heard crashing up in the rumpus room.

"Oh my god we forgot about Ryan," Lanelle quickly ran upstairs with the rest of the group following.

Up in the rumpus room Winston Filch had returned and was now tossing Ryan around the room.

"How dare you do those things? To all those kids? You shouldn't be allowed to live," growled Winston. Before anyone could act he threw Ryan out the window and disappeared. Mimi and Sadie screamed as Lanelle hushed Mimi away and covered her eyes. Dean and Sam ran to the window just to see Ryan hit the ground and to hear a gun-shooting crack. Ryan lay there motionless down on the ground as Sam and Dean leaned over.

"Ryan, Ryan," called out Sam and Dean in unison but Ryan just laid there, dead.

A/N: Okay, thanks. Happy 18thBirthday to Supernatural Sweetie. Um, err, now I have no clue what to say. Beers and Cheers then. 


	8. Purposefully Divided

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernatural Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8:**

Dean and Sam stared out the window, eyes still on Ryan's dead body. After 30 seconds of calling out to him, all he did was lay lifelessly on the ground. Sadie slowly inhaled before stepping up to Dean and Sam. "Is he dead?" she asked making sure Mimi didn't hear. Sam turned to her and slowly nodded. Sighing, Sam, Dean and Sadie stepped away from the window ledge and walked back to Lanelle and Mimi.

"Come on, lets go find Tamara and Amelia," said Dean.

"But what about Ryan, Dean? What did the invisible man do to him?" Mimi eyes started watering and Dean found himself biting his lip not sure what to say.

-----Hidden room----- 

Tamara let out a small scream before shoving her fist in her mouth and biting down hard on it. "Sorry," she heard Amelia whisper as she continued pulling the metal piece out of her shoulder.

"Oww, fuck," screamed Tamara but since her fist was in her mouth it had sound more like "Ofwfkk," at the last second of Amelia pulling out the piece of chandelier she had bit down so hard on her fist that she started to bleed and soon she had tasted the blood in her mouth.

"Done," said Amelia as she yanked the whole thing out of Tamara's shoulder. She quickly grabbed a few old brown, yellow and red rags and clothes she had found around the place. She then quickly pressed down on Tamara's wound to stop the bleeding. Glancing at her bleeding hand she grabbed another old brown rag and dropped it on her chest. "While I stop you bleeding to death, you can bandage up your hand," instructed Amelia. Tammy obliged as she placed one end of the rag into her mouth and twirled her fist around the rag. Once she couldn't wrap it around any more she tucked the loose end in underneath the whole rag with her teeth and tongue. Yeah, it may be gross to do it but she couldn't move her other hand because it was underneath Amelia who was bandaging her shoulder up.

"Alright, I'm done. I'll go see if there's anything I can tie the rags and clothes up to your shoulder to keep it in place. You'll stay here right," told Amelia as she stood up and gazed down at her. Tammy nodded as she watched Amelia walk off in her ripped blue shirt and brown leggings. She felt a chill roll up her spine as she hoped that Amelia wouldn't take too long.

-----Downstairs, Random Room----- 

Dean and Sam kept their sawed off shotguns raised as they continued to walk in the room. Lanelle, Mimi and Sadie were behind them just incase their backs needed to be covered. Mimi was crying as she was walking along with Lanelle's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I want to go home, I wanna see Aunty Elle and Uncle Mal again," sobbed Mimi. Lanelle quickly stopped and kneeled down in front of Mimi. "Its ok Mimi, it's alright. We're all gonna get out of this house and you'll see your family again, okay," started Lanelle. Mimi slowly nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. "And for me, For Tammy, Dean, Sammy, Ryan, for everyone, can you try to stop crying okay. It'll be okay," Mimi once again slowly nodded as she quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Ok," Lanelle gave Mimi a quick nod before she stood back up and accidentally walked into a wall. Crap, while she was calming down Mimi, Winston had sealed the Hallway with another wall.

"Sam, Dean," called out Lanelle; with no answer she started banging on the wall with her fist. "Hey, guys. Sam, Dean, Sadie, where stuck here," called out again Lanelle but still there was no answer. "Damnitt," muttered Lanelle under her breath as she turned back to Mimi. She grabbed onto Mimi's hand and started walking a different direction. "Its ok, we'll find another way to them,"

**Back in Hidden R****oom**

What seemed hours were only 10 minutes that Amelia had left Tamara laying on the ground bleeding. She kept feeling chills against her body as she pressed down on the materials stopping her form bleeding to death.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up Amelia," she quietly chanted, before closing her eyes. She took a quick breath in before slowly exhaling "Its ok, she'll come back, it's only been 15 minutes without her. There's no way in hell that she could've been killed by Winston because she had been able to survive in this god damn barn thing for 9 years," screamed Tamara to herself. Her vision started to blur and her eyes started to water; she quickly bit her lip hoping that doing that would keep her from crying.

"So pretty, so beautiful," said a faint whisper. She instantly recognized it and realized that Winston was close to her. No, instead of going after Amelia it chose her, perfect. Tamara blinked, spilling out the water from her eyes and turning her head to her right where Amelia had walked away. She slowly squinted in the dark as she noticed a dark figure stepping towards her. Amelia, no, it couldn't be her, the chills up her spine confirmed it. It wouldn't be the rest of the gang otherwise they'd be running to her so the only person or thing that was left would be Winston Filch, great. She quickly grabbed a small knife that looked like it was made of iron but Winston was right up next to her, kneeling down. He seized her hand and shook the knife out of her hand and put his hand over her mouth and nose. He then slowly squeezed her mouth and nose cutting off her air supply. She made a small muffled noise as she felt her face lose color and everything was about to go white. She blinked again and grabbed Winston's hand trying to pull his hand off her but had no effect on him as he continued choking her.

"Tamara," Amelia had returned with some rope and an iron pole.

Winston immediately stopped what he was doing and his hand released its place on Tamara's face, making her suck in as much breathe as she could. She pushed against the floor making it so that she was pushing away from Winston; thank the gods that he didn't straddle her. She looked back at Amelia only to see the woman thrust the iron pole into Filch's body only for him to disappear at first contact. Amelia ran to Tammy's side and in a matter of seconds. Amelia noticed that the bandage that was covering Tammy's hand was beginning to soak through, a clear dark crimson color, and she realized that the supplies she had gathered were going to help but not for very long; she needed to go get help… and fast.

"Tammy… Tammy listen to me, I need to go get help ok… I'll be back in a bit." But before she could walk away she was pulled back by Tamara's uninjured hand.

"Don't go," she whispered, sure she was tough… but no way in hell was she going to be left alone again, only for Winston to come back and kill her. No way, not gonna happen… maybe when hell froze over. What was she thinking, not at all, she would have to know for sure that the world was going to end before she let that happen.

"I have too, you need medical help and the supplies we have won't last long… I need to go find someone who can help." Amelia pleaded, Tammy wasn't going to die on her watch, and she needed to know that that wasn't going to happen… which meant trying to find someone who actually had some medical knowledge.

Tammy could feel her own blood, on the floor… surrounding her, she could feel the darkness pulling her into unconsciousness however, there was no way she was going to fall into the black; she had to stay alive for Laney. She wasn't going to die, if she did Laney would have no one and she couldn't let that happen… no she wouldn't let that happen. It would happen over her dead body… which kinda seemed too ironic in her mind.

The darkness called to her, beckoned her name, she could see spots, she was falling into the black… the comforting and endless black… no not gonna happen, she had to stay awake… had… to… it didn't work very well. She helplessly closed her eyes and almost immediately fell into darkness.

Amelia watched as Tammy's eyes closed and her hand went limp. She had fallen unconscious, "Damnitt," she cursed, she had to move and fast, before Tammy lost her life. She pushed the rags, she had gotten, into Tammy's bleeding wound in her shoulder and re-bandaged her hand, before she turned around to leave.

But what she wasn't expecting was to come face to face with Filch himself, she tried to grab the iron pole she had collected earlier and smash him with it but he was quicker. He threw her into a wall, and then another and another… until she didn't try and get up and help Tamara.

If Sam and Dean were there, they would've grabbed their shotguns and shot… but they weren't and no one was able to see Tamara slide out of the room by an invisible force and the ghost of Winston Filch follow the blood trail that he had intentionally left behind.

"Let the games begin," he whispered before he disappeared from the room completely.

**A/N:** Sorry bout the wait I, Supernatural Sweetie, have just started college and it has kinda been taking up all my time. So sorry.


	9. Deadly Situations

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernatural Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9: **

She woke up in the same room she was knocked out in; the problem was that she couldn't find Tamara anywhere. Now all she had to do was find her, find everyone else, and get out of this hellhole; that would be her last problem… if only. Amelia stood up and looked around the room and only found crimson where Winston had dragged Tamara away, but now there was a wall where the door once was… crap, Tamara was running out of time already. She looked up and found a doorknob on the other side of the room. "Ok, weird much" she muttered as she stood up and walked toward the door. She turned the knob and found a long dark hallway, figuring that nothing else could go wrong she stepped through the doorway and jumped when the door invisibly shut behind her. She walked forward, considering that was her only choice, and came upon across another door; she tried to open it but it was locked. She stepped back a few feet and brought her foot up and slammed it into the door… nothing happened. She did that for a good ten minutes and thought to herself that something had to be working, so she did it once more and was pleased to see the door open.

She slowly walked out and turned a corner, which led to a dead end. She turned around and kept walking in the dark only to knock into someone. "Stupid lights… haven't worked in years," she snapped and heard a snapping sound and was instantly blinded by a bright light.

"Are you okay?" a male voice echoed, she reopened her eyes to find that the light had turned off; she stood up and dusted off her pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine… who are you?"

"Sam, Sam Winchester… you?" he asked.

"Amelia… Amelia Edwards" she replied, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed a look of recognition on the man's face.

"You're her" he smiled in wonderment.

"Exactly who am I?" she was getting edgy, she didn't have much time to find Tamara and this guy wanted to have small-talk, if he didn't notice he was stuck in this hellhole too.

"You're the woman who has investigated the disappearances, you came to investigate the house but you got locked in… 9 years ago I believe" ok who the hell was this guy and how the hell did he know her.

"Yeah that would be me," she replied apprehensively.

"Hey Dean… I found Amelia!!!!!" he hollered.

"Okay if you excuse me… I need to go find someone," she started to walk away only to have a calloused male hand grab at her wrist.

"Okay, you know me… but if you don't mind I'm trying to find a friend. She's bleeding badly and probably dying at the moment. I don't know who you guys are and I don't care… but let go of me so I can find her!" she exclaimed, she was getting pissed, she tore her hand out of the man's grasp and started walking away.

"I don't think so lady, I'm sorry if you've lost your friend but I can't let you go until me and my brother here burn Winston's bones" said a deeper male voice, she turned around suspiciously… how the hell did these guys know about Winston Filch.

"How did you know about…" she tried to ask, but the taller one cut her off.

"It's kinda our job" Sam replied quickly, okay one problem done with, now they had to find Lanelle and Mimi as well as Sadie, not to mention Tamara.

"Okay, I get that you guys are trying to help but if you don't mind I got to go find Tamara," it didn't matter if she spit out her name, if they were trying to help then she should, Tamara needed all the help she could get.

"Wait you know Tamara?" the shorter one asked.

"Yeah, how do you know her… and who are you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester… and we know her cousin. Okay we need to find Lanelle, Sadie, and Mimi" Dean replied, looking directly at Sam.

"Wait… you know Mimi, how is she?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks "Do you know everyone in this freaking hell house?" asks Dean.

"Well I know almost everyone, I dunno who Sadie is? Is she that black haired girl who keep's appearing every now and then? Wait, never mind. How's Mimi?"

"She's alive, somewhere with Lanelle. We lost them when we were searching around for Tamara?" answered Sam.

"Look sister, we don't have much time for small talk. Sam, take Amelia and find the others. I'm going to find Tamara?" ordered Dean cocking his shotgun.

"No, I left her alone so I'm coming along…"

"No, **I** was the one who left her alone in the first place. Okay, so Amelia. You go with Sam and FIND the others," interrupted Dean. A moment's silence passed before Amelia muttered "Fine, let's go then Sam,"

Dean glanced at them before heading in a different direction from Sam and Amelia. He walked around for at least about 10 minutes before he glanced around again. Still there were no signs of Tamara around and he slowly sighed. Dean took a couple of steps when suddenly the floor slid automatically open like a trap door and Dean was falling through.

Dark tunnel 

Sam and Amelia opened the door and walked inside a familiar hallway.

"I think Lanelle and Mimi went missing somewhere around here?" says Sam.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm pretty sure we were walking through this hall before we got separated for the millionth time but what happened to the stairs?"

Amelia raised her eyebrows thinking and slowly turned around "and what happened to the door behind us?" added Amelia. Sam quickly spun around and raised his shotgun that he had been carrying. The lights started to flicker before the globes shattered into small shards of glass.

"Shit," exclaimed Amelia and Sam in unison.

Beneath the trap door 

Luckily, there was a deep swimming pool underneath Dean and he pin dropped into the water. His shotgun floated away from him and Dean sank deeper into the water. Dean started to kick his feet and swim to the surface before something was pulling him down. Dean glanced down and widened his eyes. What the fuck is an anaconda doing here? The deadly brown anaconda slithered up and coiled itself around Dean's torso. "Fuck," screamed Dean before realizing that was one of the worst moves to do in this situation. More then a mouthful of chlorine water went down into his lungs and Dean's head started throbbing. Dean kicked and tried to wrestle the anaconda off but the snake tightened its grip on Dean. The throbbing in his head increased, his vision was going blurry and his chest had a sharp pain like something was squeezing his heart and lungs. Dean dug his nails into the scale of the snake and tried again to wrestle the thing off but it just tightened its grip on him. It slid up again and was now coiling more of its body around his neck; he was surely going to die.

Hallway 

Sam and Amelia were running down the hall with Winston right after them. Unfortunately Winston had knocked Sam's shotgun out of his hands and had a big sharp hook in his hand. Sam quickly glanced behind and stopped running; Amelia had stopped too and glanced behind too. Winston had disappeared once again.

"Where is he?" asked Sam glancing around once more, Amelia walked a few steps away and glanced around as well. "I think…" Amelia was cut of from Sam screaming in pain. Winston's large hook had sunk into his side. Winston yanked the hook out letting Sam fall to the ground and glared at Amelia "Sam," screamed out Amelia, with a flick of the wrist Winston telekinetically shoved Amelia back onto the floor and dragged her up to the end of the hall. Sam quickly stood up and jogged to the end of the hall with his hand on his side trying to stop the bleeding. But before he could reach Amelia he was flown back against a wall and then was thrown onto a table stand with glass vases. Sam lay there, bleeding from his head and side.

Winston leaned down to Amelia and grabbed her around her throat. "You're time is up, you were never good enough, never," Amelia whimpered and grabbed Winston's fist, she tried pulling his hand off but his spirit was too strong. With the bloody hook, Winston started to slice Amelia's cheek slowly and grinned coldly.

Swimming pool 

Dean closed his eyes and patted his hand around his jeans, hoping there was something there. The anaconda just started to constrict itself around his neck and he felt his body go numb. He managed to pull out an iron knife and loosely held it in his hand. Squeezing his eyes shut and tried not fall into unconsciousness despite his head was throbbing badly and not been able to see well. The pain in his chest had increased and his heart was beating so hard he could almost have a heart attack. Trying to get a better grip on the knife he stabbed it into the anaconda. It hissed and disappeared like it was never there, it seemed to be a reptile spirit and that almost killed him. Dean tried to move but his body was too numb and he was too weak to move. The anaconda squeezed the life out of him and all he did was slowly float up to the top, almost unconscious. But then he felt someone lifting his body up to the surface and drag him out onto hard concrete.

"Dean, Dean," screamed out Tamara as she laid Dean's body on the concrete. She pinched his nose and started CPR.

"No please, don't die on me Dean?"

A/N: thanks for wait some time for this update. We hope you liked this chapter and well I Rakshasa314 hope we scared you a bit in this chapter. There is more to come later. Cheers and beers.  Oh, and don't forget to review please. 


	10. Psycho, Spirit, Scientist Just Great

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernatural Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10: **

**Hallway**

Winston continued to grin as he sliced down Amelia's cheek.

"Please, stop," cried Amelia trying to push Winston off.

"Ssshh, its alright. All of this is just the beginning," hushed Winston, still grinning coldly. Amelia whimpered before screaming out help and tried to push Winston off once again. She stared at his face before it exploded and dust and salt went all over her top. She now saw a blonde girl holding the shotgun they dropped earlier and Mimi hiding behind her.

"You ok," the blonde cries out.

"Yeah,"

They both glance at Sam who lay bloody on a broken table and china. "Sam," Amelia, the blonde and Mimi scrambled over to Sam. The blonde put her hand on his shoulder "Sam, Sam, c'mon, wake up," she shook his shoulder before he aroused.

"Wait, you know him. Who are you?" asks Amelia staring at the blonde. The blonde glanced up at her and nodded "I'm Lanelle," Amelia nodded back at her "Amelia,"

Lanelle shook Sam's shoulder again "Sam, Sam," Sam started to stir before slowly arousing.

"Sam, you ok?" asks Amelia. Sam lay there, blinking. The girls leaned forward listening for Sam to say something.

"Ow," uttered Sam. Amelia glanced back at Lanelle. "Well that's something," Lanelle quickly smiled before she started to pull Sam up "C'mon, lets take him to the bathroom,"

Swimming Pool area 

Tamara squeezed Dean's nose and breathed into Dean's mouth before compressing on his chest again. "C'mon Dean," She starts to hear Dean coughing and turns him over on his side and opens his mouth. Water pours out of his mouth and Dean coughs even more. "Oh god Dean. Thought I lost you there for a second,"

Tamara helps Dean sit up; he squeezes his eyes shut and slowly exhales. He clutches his chest and starts to shiver. The pain in his chest and head starts to decrease and he opens his eyes again.

"Tamara," gasped Dean, his voice was hoarse. Red marks appeared on his neck and there was definitely going to be marks on his torso too.

"What the fuck happened to you in the water?"

Dean shuddered "There," Dean coughed again. "There was, a-an anaconda," Dean let out another cough, "a spirit anaconda in the pool," Dean coughed again and puts his hand on his neck and chest.

Tamara lowered her eyebrows "spirit anaconda?"

Dean cleared his throat "Did I mention Winston's not just psycho spirit. He's a psycho spirit of a scientist?"

"Oh, well that's just great, let me guess. He's a reptile scientist," exclaimed Tamara. "Now not only do we have to burn Winston's bones, we got gotta burn all of the dead reptiles here. Absolutely unbelievable," She got up off the floor and started to pace.

Dean coughed again before answering back "Not my fault you decided to come to this fucking house and get trapped in it. Haven't you learned that when someone says a place is haunted that you don't go in,"

"Then what are you doing here?" Tammy crossed her arms and stared at Dean.

"It's my job, I'm a hunter. I gotta get rid of these bad ass creepy things so people don't get hurt,"

There was a moment silence apart from Dean coughing again. Tammy slowly sighed before giving Dean a hand up.

"What exactly happened in your 'situation when you found out demons and ghosts and creepy ass supernatural creatures exist?"

"It's a long story. If we live through this, I might tell you," Dean nodded as they continued walking. Dean noticed crimson stained rags on her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Nothing," Tammy ignored Dean and stepped up her pace.

"Oh nothing, yeah right,"

"Hey, I managed to stay alive with my shoulder injured. You almost drowned. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now,"

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes "Do you always turn the subject around?"

"I'm just stating a fact here, ok," Dean sighed and kept walking on.

Random room 

Sadie glanced around the room. Somehow she was separated from the group and ended up here. She was kneeling down the blue painted wall glancing from one side of the room to another. The room was completely trashed; books, newspapers and bits of pieces of the wood was everywhere on the red torn carpet. The wood was from the bookshelves that once were up against a wall but now it seemed Winston was trying to squash someone. Sadie raked her hair with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm going to get out here, I will. I will. I will," whispered Sadie to herself staring down on the ground. This house, barn, whatever it was, it was just so creepy and so unusual. She didn't know what happened when she turned the corner. She'd either run into that creepy spirit dude or the wall would close or there'd be a trap door underneath. She really just wanted to go home, to her dad, her boyfriend and friends.

Thump. A book was just thrown but thankfully missed her head. Then another book was thrown straight at her head. She quickly raised her hands and the edges of the spine hit her hands. She rose from the ground and glanced around once more. All of a sudden several books flew up from the ground and were aimed at her. She quickly dodged the books and fell onto the broken bookshelf. A piece of wood pierced her back and she moaned in pain. More books were thrown at her and she rolled over and covered her face. Books hit her hard against her shoulder blades, neck and the back of her head. She moaned again trying not the scream. She quickly took a deep breath and jumped off the ground to the wooden door. The door was jammed and wouldn't budge open.

"Damnitt," Sadie started kicking the door and cursed at it.

More books flew through the air aiming for Sadie, along with shards of broken glass and wood. All in all, this wasn't her best day in this shit hole of a building.

Outside the room you heard nothing, saw nothing, it was all darkness… it could've been considered a tunnel. And before anyone knew it, a scream could be heard from inside.

**Hallway**

Sam had been trying to get them all out of the hallway when he heard the scream… he cursed under his breath as he gave up and ran to the other side of the room to calm Mimi down. Lanelle was having her own little panic attack and Amelia was thinking off in her own little world. "Shh, it's all gonna be okay," he cooed, trying to make her stop crying so he could get back to looking for a stupid door.

Meanwhile Amelia was scolding herself for hooking up with both the boys to look for other people, right now her focus was Tamara. If Winston found Tamara then… no she couldn't think about that. She had to find a way out and find Tammy before he did… that was a must.

"Damnit, I need to get out of here," she exclaimed.

"Yeah we all do sweetheart," scoffed Lanelle bitterly, it was bad enough that she had claustrophobia, and now the room/hallway was starting to cave in on her.

"No you don't get it, I need to find Tamara… if Winston does first he will kill her," Amelia was starting to panic and that quality never really looked good on her plus it made her heart go nuts.

Lanelle's breath caught in her throat at the mention of Tammy dying, but before she could ask what the hell Amelia meant by that the door, that Sam had been trying, mysteriously opened. _This house just keeps getting creepier and creepier _she thought. Lanelle immediately grabbed Mimi's hand and following Amelia out… knowing that Sam was right on her heels.

Once out of the room, Lanelle was going to ask about Tamara and what Amelia knew a souncd in the distance stopped her.

_Can't even shout, can't even cry. The gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows; knocking on doors. They need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard. _

It was strange; she knew that voice… she just knew. It sounded familiar, like she had heard it before. Then it all came slamming back to her that voice, it was, it was… Tammy.

A/N: Yeah I know I used a song from Buffy… so sue me. But anyway I think I got my point or whatever across. Cheers and beers.  Oh, and don't forget to review please. 


	11. Reunited? Yes Safe? Definenately Not

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernatural Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Reunited? Yes Safe? Definitely Not**

_Can't even shout, can't even cry. The gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows; knocking on doors. They need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard. _

Tamara Mason had been singing that song for the past 5 minutes and it was apparently getting on Dean's nerves. It wasn't like he had never heard it before… his dad use to tell him that story, or fairy tale but the problem was that it eventually got repetitive after awhile. "Where the hell did you get that from?" it's not like he saw any books in this god-forsaken place… or at least no fairy tales. So asking about it was the only thing that would ease his mind at the moment.

"Heard it on television once, never ever could get it out of my head, now sorta seems the type of situation for it" she explained, wasn't that hard, she was once switching channels and heard it on Buffy… that show was always good at helping her fall asleep. No one really knows why, but it just does.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence and the only noise that could be heard was Tammy's yelping in pain when she accidentally smacked her shoulder into something. Dean had lost his shotgun in the water so he really had no weapon, other that the iron candleholder that Tamara had found earlier. Sam was the one with the duffel bag… damn his brother, he got drowned and his brother was god knows where doing god knows what. Man karma was so not on his side today. Nothing was making the silence feel any more comfortable. Nothing was really making him itch for the silence to go away, it was just the fact that Tammy wouldn't speak to him.

'So what exactly happened to your shoulder?" he asked.

"I told you, nothing…" she trailed; it wasn't like she wouldn't tell him she just didn't want to. It would just make him kick himself later, so nothing was going to pass through her lips. Absolutely nothing.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it," he snapped, he didn't mean it, it just came out harsher that he wanted.

"Let's just find Sam and everybody and get outta here, shall we" she was trying to change the subject and he knew it… they just left it changed when they found a door.

Tammy grabbed the door knob with her other hand and let the cold feeling wash over her before she twisted the knob and threw open the door, only to wish that she hadn't even bothered.

There was Sadie, in a blanket of thick, hard copied books, the only way you could tell it was her was that her head was peaking out of the mountain that was complete with books. She gently placed two fingers on her neck… looking for a pulse, but finding none. But before she was able to take her hand away completely, she hit a stake that looked like it came from a bookcase, and when she looked. There was a bookcase with a piece (looking like a stake) missing.

"She's gone," she whispered, in the darkness. She could feel Dean's breath on her neck; feel him touch her wrist and bring it away from Sadie's pale white corpse. She could feel him rest his forehead against her non-bloody shoulder and sigh; she only needed a minute to let two stray tears fall from her eyes. She and Sadie weren't close… none of them were, it just seems hard to have to tell a family that their teenage daughter is dead. By a spirit who also happens to be a psycho killer, oh yeah they'll be sure to believe that, ha.

"This guy is really pissing me off," she muttered under her breath, trying to keep herself from overheating and passing out… again.

"You and me both" replied Dean coldly, not only was Winston getting on his nerves… Sadie just happened to be another person who he couldn't save.

"I need to go lie down," she whispered, closing her eyes for a millisecond and almost falling into Dean.

"We can't" replied Dean, he wasn't going to let anyone else die on his watch, although he totally forgot about Tamara and all he really heard was his father, giving him hell for not saving innocent lives.

"Dean, we have to, or else I'm gonna pass out from blood loss," she reasoned, she was no good to anybody unconscious… she wasn't good for Lanelle if she was dead either.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, he couldn't carry her… his arms still hurt from that anaconda spirit, he could barely hold his arms up for a few minutes.

They walked out of the room and found a corner that was free of debris, Dean sat down first and Tammy just leaned into him, leaning her head on his chest and involuntarily falling in her own nightmarish slumber. Dean wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against the wall and only closed his eyes for a moment before he heard Tammy's breathing even out, while it also became labored a little.

In the distance you could see no one, but someone was watching. Winston Filch watched, as his daughter's look a like lay in some estranged man's arms sleeping. All in good time, it wasn't going to happen until he knew she could handle it and at the moment, in the safety of that man's arms… he was worried for her own well being. But all she would end up doing was leave; he had to stop her from leaving him. He stopped her before and he can do it again, it wasn't going to be that hard. He kept watching them, a little unsure of what to do; he was surprised when the man survived his anaconda spirit attack. It was a first, but he won't survive much longer. No one survived here; no one can get rid of him and nothing will stop him to getting his daughter.

Hallway

"Tammy," whispered Lanelle, everyone exchanged looks and Sam had stopped kicking one of the doors for an escape route.

_Can't even shout, can't even cry. The gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows; knocking on doors. They need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard._

Everyone broke into a run and trying to find the source of the song. It then stopped again and no one knew were they were again.

"Damnitt," exclaimed Lanelle and threw her hands up in frustration.

"This is getting tiring. Why wont he just…" Amelia trailed off and glanced at Mimi whose eyes were watering. She grabbed Mimi's hand and brushed her hair with her hand before covering her eyes.

"I guess Winston likes to play with people's minds and create dangerous games. I guess its fun for him?" reluctantly explains Sam.

They walk around for another 10 minutes before finding Dean sitting against a wall with Tammy leaning against his chest.

"Tammy, Dean," The all ran to them with smiles on their faces.

"Laney," Tammy wraps her arms around her cousin's shoulders.

"I told you my name was Lanelle," sobs Lanelle. Dean stands and walks over to Sam while the cousins bond.

"God its good to see ya Sammy," says Dean in his hoarse voice.

"Yeah, you too. What happened to you?" Worry lines started to appear on Sam's face as he glanced at the red marks.

"Spirit anaconda but I'm good. No need to worry but there's been another death,"

Sam raises his eyebrows "Sadie? What happened?" Dean sighs and glances at the girls.

"Well, Tamara and I were walking and she just opened a door. There was Sadie buried in books, pieces of wood and glass,"

"Damnitt,"

"Tammy, what's with your shoulder?" asks Lanelle slowly touching the stained rags.

"Its nothing I can't handle. I'm seriously alright, no need to worry about me," Tamara slowly stood up. "Lets just get the hell out of here,"

"Wait," Dean stepped forward with Sam following. "You're forgetting that if we try to leave we'll end up separated again. The only way out is…"

"Burning Winston's bones," finished Lanelle and glanced at her cousin. Tamara exhales. "I know but where should we look? This place is gigantism; it's kind of like the Doctor Who Tardis. It's bigger in the inside then the outside. Not to mention the house is almost alive itself,"

"She's right," Dean glances back at Sam. "We can't just wonder off somewhere hoping we'll get lucky. We need a clue or something. We could be stuck here for years searching for his body and running into to traps," Everyone exchanges looks before they all sit down on the ground.

A moment silence passes and Mimi speaks up "Deeean,"

"Yeah Mimi,"

"Mila, find Mila,"

Everyone's head rose and starred at Mimi.

"Mila, that's what this girl said before… before she," Tears spilled out of Mimi's eyes and the girl rested her head on her knees before she bursts into tears. Tamar crawls to her wraps her arms around her.

"Its alright, its ok Mimi,"

"Mila?" Sam starts to think. Before anyone could ask what 311 meant everything started shaking like there was an earthquake.

"Lanelle," screams Sam. Lanelle glances back and sees something coming at her. Sam gets up and tries to run at her. He slips a couple of times but manages to get her and him out of the way. They look at what almost hit them.

"Books?… Tammy, Mimi. DUCK!" screams Lanelle as the mass of books shoots their way.

Tamara lunges forward covering Mimi from the flying books, they both miss them just barely but books keep on coming. The books come from one side to crashing on the other.

"You insolent little girl, what did I tell you about saying those numbers?" yelled Winston.

Dean widens his eyes but knew the best way to stop this was to find out who Mila was?

"Sam, Lanelle, find out who the hell Mila is?" screams Dean.

"Come on," Sam tugs on Lanelle's arm. Lanelle glances at her cousin and back at Sam. Reluctantly she runs with him wherever he's taken her.

The attack on Mimi and Tammy had ceased before it really even started and when Tammy looked up, still covering Mimi with her body, she saw Winston walking toward her.

He kneeled down, forgetting about anyone else and only really concentrating on his daughter (or what he thought was his daughter) before grazing his cold, dank, and dirtied hand against Tammy's cheek

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I do what is necessary to keep you safe" he said while smiling before he disappeared into dust, leaving a dazed Tammy and a bewildered Dean, who was still trying to stay alive.

A/N: Well there you go. Cheers and Beers Everyone. Another update and don't forget to review.


	12. Mila Filch?

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernatural Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

**Chapter 12: Mila Filch **

Sam and Lanelle were running in the halls for about 10 minutes. They were glad they had no interruptions but they have no idea where to go. A headache increased in Lanelle's head and soon she tripped over.

"Fuck," exclaimed Lanelle falling face first onto the rug. Moaning she pushed herself up and leaned against a wall. Sam stopped running when she tripped and sat next to her.

"You alright?"

"Just peachy," Lanelle slowly exhales and wipes her eyes "I can't believe I just left my cousin in there where hundreds of books are being thrown at her," Tears rolled down her cheeks and she puts her head on her knees. Sam puts his hand on her shoulder "It'll be ok. By the looks of it, she looks pretty strong and I'm sure Dean won't let her die,"

Lanelle brings her head up and nods as she wipes away her tears. A moment of silence passes before Lanelle speaks up again.

"So, do you know who Mila is?"

Sam shakes his head as a response.

"I'm…I'm… Mi… la," whispers an unknown female voice.

"What was that?" asks Lanelle standing up. Sam glances around and quickly stands up.

"It's Mila…Mila…Mila…" says the voice again. Sam and Lanelle exchange looks and try to get closer to the voice.

"Where are you?" shouts Lanelle holding on to Sam's shirt.

"I'm here…here," whispered the voice behind them. Lanelle and Sam quickly turn around to see nothing.

"Where?"

"At the top of the stairs"

Lanelle glanced at Sam and both of them walked further to find the staircase they passed earlier. The climbed it slowly and soon they were at the top and found no one there.

"Where are you?"

"Just come around the corner, you'll find me," whispered the voice again.

They kept following the voice unsure where it'll lead them; they turned many corners, walked through a few rooms and it got darker and darker.

"Where are you? Where are you taking us?" asks Lanelle squinting through the darkness and feeling her way around with Sam.

"I'm right behind this door," says the voice again. They move forward to feel a door. They quickly find a doorknob and slowly open the door. It was dimly lit and it seemed to be a bedroom. There were a couple of dark timber cabinets and wardrobes with frames with old pictures in it. There were some spider webs in the corners and dust seemed to be everywhere. But in the middle, standing there with her back faced to Sam and Lanelle was a young woman who looked in her mid-twenties. She had dirty-blonde hair and was wearing a blue dirty dress.

"Are you Mila?"

The woman turns around and says "yes."

Lanelle lets out a scream when she sees Mila's face. Her face was all bloody and her left eye was poked out of its socket. Part of her face was burned and a piece of her cheek was missing. Mila lets out a cry and gazed at the pictures.

"I'm hideous because of Winston." Tears flow from her eyes down her chin.

"And I'm also dead because of him too," adds Mila. She continues to weep and moves around the bedroom.

"He's never gonna stop. Not until he gets our daughter,"

Sam raises his eyebrows; Sammy and Lanelle were completely shocked.

"Your daughter?"

"We… I gave her away to lonely woman to protect her from Winston. I know she was very happy with the mother Lenore Mason,"

Lanelle widened her eyes and took a couple of steps forward.

"Do you… do you know what her name is?"

"I believe her name is Tamara, Tamara Mason. You think she's your cousin,"

"Wait, so you… you gave your daughter away to my Aunty Lenore?" says Lanelle still in shock.

"Yes,"

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

"Keep me safe… your trying to kill me you jackass!!!" she exclaimed, this guy was freakin' nuts, trying to keep her safe didn't come into her radar. Nuts… and why would he want to keep her safe; Tammy was really confused.

"That's not true, these people are trying to take you away… and I will not let that happen," Winston shot Dean a death glare, although he wasn't able to see it because he was still trying to avoid everything in the house/barn from trying to kill him.

"Huh, what are you talking about, they're trying to keep me alive… and why do you even give a shit," if he was gonna try and create conversation she was gonna get an explanation, although looking past the figure of Filch she knew she had to get his attention away from Dean.

"Cuz' you're my daughter!!!" he cried in anger, everything that had been in the air, pointing in the direction of Dean, immediately dropped to the floor. Tamara stared at his cold, dark, and dead eyes while she stood up… while Mimi still had a tight grip on her hand.

Dean just stood up, grabbing onto the wall to keep him steady and looked at Tamara; she was his daughter, no that couldn't be. He stared ahead… at someone who wasn't even looking at him but watched as Mimi let go of her hand and ran to grab onto his leg. That sums it up he finally understood why this house was called the 'House of Terror' people, and even ghosts, would start talking crazy.

"Daughter, I'm sorry I already have a father. Mind you, not a good one but a father all the same, and from what I know, he's dead… so I think you've mistaken me for someone," she cringes as she recites what she has been thinking ever since this Filch guy called her 'baby girl'.

Winston just stares off in anger, at something that wasn't really there in the first place, she was his daughter… she was his; and he would make her see that. Mimi's tears only got louder when she saw Tammy mysteriously pushed into the wall behind her and the bad man look at her dangerously, she hid behind Dean and cried into his pant leg before the invisible man disappeared. Dean ran to Tammy's side while she regained consciousness and he helped her stand up, he laughed at something she said and Mimi just started looking around for the other member of this gang that seemed to be stuck in here.

"I need morphine… and stitches… and maybe even vodka" Tamara stuttered, as she was helped to her feet.

Dean looked down at Mimi, who was pulling at the hem of his shirt, "Yeah?" he asked, not really looking at her; just making sure that Tammy could actually stand.

"Where's Amelia?" she asked, she was very perceptive for a little girl… or at least that's what her aunt and uncle used to say.

Dean looked around and after not finding another person in the hellhole that they had been put in, leaning Tamara against a wall and telling Mimi to stay with her; he left to find the brunette who looked so much like Tammy. After turning a corner, he found her… she had been pushed into a wall during that seemingly long death trap and had been surrounded by glass icicles, or something close to that description.

"I hate this place," Amelia whispered, after an all too familiar coughing fit.

"Don't we all," muttered Dean, forget burning the bones he wanted out of here.

Amelia stood up and stepped over the icicle looking things and walked over to where Dean led her, toward Mimi and Tammy who was still leaning against the wall.

"How's your shoulder?" asked Amelia, who only chuckled as the grunt she got for an answer.

"I can walk" she snapped, she didn't want to feel dependent on anyone… last time she did that, she almost got killed for it.

Dean just walked ahead, trying to find the others… still holding onto Mimi while Amelia ended up walking beside Tamara to see if she needed help.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

"Sammy… hey Sammy, where are you?" they heard from upstairs, as Sam went to answer his brother Lanelle just stood in front of Mila and going over what she had said ten times over.

It couldn't be possible, no it wasn't. Her Aunt Lenore was dead… she died when Tammy was only a baby. In a fire, yeah that's it… her mom told her that Lenore had died in a fire. Tammy wasn't gonna believe this, there was just no way… it couldn't be; this woman was nuts, crazy… deserved to be in a nut house crazy. There was no way that Tammy's birth name was Filch… no god damn way.

Sam had returned with his brother and Mimi and soon came Amelia and Tammy.

Tamara Mason was both speechless and motionless… people better soak it up now, because it didn't happen often. She was frozen in place when she walked into the room that Sam had led them too and just stared, stared at pictures and decorations, and the people inside. She walked towards a dresser with a bunch of pictures and picked one up. Staring at it closely she saw a woman who looked like her, same blonde hair and blue eyes and immediately put the picture down, scared of what to see next. She turned to find Lanelle standing in front of a spirit of a woman who looked strangely like the picture… but seriously disfigured and could only stare at Laney in confusion.

"Do you know what just happened to me?" she asked, Lanelle just shook her head no and waited for an answer from her older cousin… or maybe not, she didn't even know anymore.

"I just had Winston Filch, the same Winston Filch who has been trying to kill us, tell me that he was my father; now I'm sorry but can spirits or ghosts, or whatever the hell they are get any more crazy," Tammy finished her little rant by taking a breath that she had no idea she was holding and stared at Laney expectantly, and then after a few long minutes… turned to the disfigured woman standing right beside her younger cousin.

"Who the hell is she?" she asked suspiciously, with all the luck she has had with spirits, she wouldn't be surprised if this one tried to kill her too.

"Are you Tamara Mason?" the woman asked in return.

"Yeah, so…" she wasn't particularly fond of how this was going.

Lanelle's mind was spinning, if this woman was Tammy's mother that would mean that her whole cousin's life had been a lie. And if Laney knew Tammy at all she would flip… she wasn't good with liars… anyone who had hurt her or left her anyway. Oh this conversation was gonna go down the drain really quickly.

The woman's face lit up, almost like she had found the Holy Grail or something, Tamara back away slowly as this strange woman stepped toward her.

"I'm Mila Filch… I'm your birth mother" Mila explained, and watched as her daughter got a dumbfounded look on her face.

Tamara stared silently at this Mila person and tilted her head so slightly too actually process what she had said. Her birth mother, nope that wasn't possible, she only had one mother and that was Lenore Mason… even if she had died when she was only a few months old. It just wasn't possible, that would mean that Winston was right, and she was his daughter… oh god this couldn't be happening; she looked to Laney only to see the same amount of confusion on her face. No this wasn't good, these people whoever they are, dead or not, had to be lying; she wasn't the spawn of a freakin' murderer, no… it wasn't possible, it couldn't happen, she was in a dream… a really vivid dream that she couldn't get out of. Yeah, that was it, it wasn't real. She jumped back into her body, leaving her thoughts behind in space, and turned back to the woman claiming to be her mother.

"You're my, what now?"

A/N: There you go, another chapter done… next is coming soon, or at least as soon as possible. Cheers and Beers People. Review everybody, if not for our sake for my own please. Hope you like it.


	13. Disappearing Companions

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernatural Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Disappearing Companions

Fairytales weren't real… happy endings didn't exist. Tamara Mason knew that for a cold hard fact, her life was proof enough. She knew that whether or not you watched movies like that or believed in stuff like that didn't make it real; it didn't make her life anymore bearable. She had family members that were dead, ghost parents saying that she was their child… and a freaked out cousin that she would risk her life for. She had never had a lasting relationship, or at least one that didn't end in her being heartbroken. She wasn't a damsel in distress, she didn't need to be saved every five seconds (although Laney would probably disagree with that) and no matter what, Dean Winchester would NOT be her hero in the end of all this. But when she was finally thrown out of her world surrounded in black, a pain rushed to her head that she had sworn that she never even felt before. It was proof enough that she was lying down on her back, but was not on the floor, that somehow she had been saved from something.

Tamara Mason opened her eyes and was welcomed with the sight of a set of hazel ones staring back at her and she just had to smile. She had made a sworn promise to herself that Dean Winchester would not be her hero and yet he was trying to be that exact thing… if she wasn't in pain she would smack him.

"Well this is new," she rasped, getting the attention of probably everyone in that room.

"Don't be so sure, sweetheart," Dean chuckled to himself while Lanelle practically ran to her cousin's side and started making sure that Tammy wasn't bleeding or anything.

Tammy cringed at the sudden brightness in the room, until she realized that someone was pointing a flashlight in her face; she look down, toward her feet, and saw non other that Mimi when the light finally went away.

"Are you alright? Do you feel okay? Is anything bleeding? Nothing is wrong is there? Do you need anything to drink?" Laney started bombarding her with questions that couldn't even be answered in the same breath let alone, she couldn't answer any of them at the moment.

"Don't worry Laney, I'm fine," she replied, sitting up straight and ignoring the feeling of dizziness that come over her.

"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard," Lanelle tried to get her cousin to lie back down.

"I'm fine, now get off me," Tammy shrugged her cousin off and stood, with the aid of Dean. And stared at the translucent face of Mila Filch and almost lost her footing once again.

She saw Sam in the corner, watching from a distance, but no matter where she looked she couldn't see Amelia. Where had she gone? What had happened to her? But also what the hell had happened to make everyone have their eyes on her?

"Where is Amelia?" she asked, walking away from Dean and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean, although he was wondering the exact same thing.

"To find Amelia," Tammy stated bluntly.

"No you're not." Dean protested… the woman at the door may have a severe concussion and there was no one to make sure she would be ok.

"Um excuse me… you are not gonna tell me what I can and cannot do," no one was gonna actually tell Tamara Mason what to do ever, but she was too concentrated on Dean to realize that Mimi had walked straight past her and in one direction.

"I think I just did!" Dean shot back.

"Guys, where is Mimi?" asked Lanelle, as she looked around the room, and finding only Sam.

"Damnitt!" Dean exclaimed, their situation just seemed to get worse.

"Ok… we need to split up," said Tammy trying to think of a game plan.

"No way in hell," Stated Lanelle in a firm voice and went straight over to her cousin.

"Laney,"

"No, if we stick together we can take down Winston,"

"Don't think that's an option," started Sam, as he got closer to the group.

"What?" Lanelle was surprised. Sam had never disagreed with anything she said until now. Well, for the time being in this wacko freaky so what called house.

"We've been separated every time we regroup. Winston doesn't want us together because…" Sam trailed off as he stared into Lanelle's brown eyes.

"Because?" Lanelle narrowed her eyes at Sam's.

"Because we're not as big of a threat alone or just with one more person then a group of us,"

"So if we're gonna bring Winston down…" Started Lanelle before Tamara and Dean finished off her sentence. "We can't be together as a whole group," They all glanced at each other before they gazed at Mila who just vanished.

"C'mon Tamara. Lets go," Sam grabs Tamara arm and they both leave the room.

Lanelle blinked a couple of times before realizing what just happened. The only 2 people where'd go off alone with decided to go together. "That was…sudden,"

Dean agreed as watched the door disappear and another reappear on the other side.

"Shall we?" Dean turned his head observing Lanelle. She gazed back at him "We shall," They both quickly exhaled and exited the room.

Corridor somewhere

Sam and Tamara slowly walked down the corridor with their wits about. Tamara glanced at Sam who just had a blank face.

"Um, thanks for going with me," said Tamara as she started to rub her left arm. She didn't want to go with either Lanelle or Dean. They'd be always asking her questions or making a fuss over her, which she really didn't want. At least Sam would just make sure they wouldn't get lost and she knew she would save her own ass. She didn't need someone else to protect her or to save her ass.

"Um, no worries," That was all that came out of Sam's mouth. Nothing else. He didn't try to start a conversation, yet. It seemed he just wanted to get this over with. Although something wasn't right about him. She can sometimes tell what a person was thinking but she could tell nothing from Sam.

Basement

The basement was dusk and dirty. Some of the timber was broken in the floors and the walls had holes in them. In a small corner crouched Amelia and Mimi together. Mimi was sobbing and Amelia had wrapped her arms around her. She tried to comfort her but nothing worked.

Something passed them making the girls more afraid what was out there. Chills rolled up their spines and goose bumps appeared all over their arms and legs. All their hope was in the Masons and Winchesters that somehow they'll find them.

The last thing Amelia remembered was seeing a row of books being thrown at Tammy and Mimi. God she should've helped them but before she could she blacked out and woke up here. Winston. It must've been him. A few hours later Mimi appeared; sobbing and crying saying "Where's Tammy, where's Deeaan,"

The last thing the poor girl remembered was Tamara protecting her against the books and then been transported all of the sudden up to another room with the others and an unknown woman she believed who was Mila. Whoever she was. And then of course she saw something and ended up here. This is just like a typical horror movie except this was real and not everyone was gonna make it out alive or they're gonna be trapped here forever and die.

Ghostly whispers echoed in the room and the room grew colder. What the hell was here? There were so many mysterious to solve but her main problem was keeping Mimi and herself alive as well as helping the others no matter what it was and the price. Winston was going down no matter what.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, cheers and beers. And oh, please don't forget to review. : D


	14. Spirit Awakened

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernatural Sweetie and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Spirit Awakened

Hallway

Lanelle and Dean crept through the hall alert for Winston and any more nasty surprises. Dean took out an iron blade and gave it to Lanelle "You need more protection then me,"

Lanelle glanced at the blade before glancing up at Dean "You don't have to be protective over me, I'm fine, well I'm fine now. I don't need you acting all big and heroic yet,"

Dean shrugged and kept slowly walking "Nice to know you know when you need help unlike your older counterpart,"

Lanelle gazed at Dean and kept her blade close to her. "Well, not everyone can protect themselves forever. Sometime, you need other people to help you,"

They shared a gaze for a moment before they kept walking on turning left to right, going through different rooms.

"Maybe we should look for a particular location? Where would Winston's bones be buried?" asked Lanelle slumping down on a dirty cream cushioned chair. The whole room looked cream color and everything matched it but in a messy dirty way.

"Well I know for one thing no one escaped from here so maybe he got caught in one of his traps or something,"

"Ok, so now we got to find traps. My question is what trap should we look for?"

Dean began to ponder and remembered his spirit anaconda attack. "Follow me," was all he said and he led Lanelle to the pool.

Corridor

The search for Winston's bones wasn't so far successful but at least she got something lucky. She found one of Sam or Dean's salt shotguns lying on the ground.

They kept passing through different corridors and halls but Tamara was unsure where Sam was leading her.

"Um, where are we going?" spoke up Tamara with her shotgun in aim for any spirits or even Winston to come by.

"To this pit I was with Lanelle when we first got separated. We never got to explore much of it because Winston attacked us,"

"Oh, ok," Tamara felt a bit awkward for some reason with Sam but completely safe with him too. She knew right now she could protect herself and hope he wouldn't be too much of a big damn hero.

She didn't keep track of time but she knew they've been walking for at least 10 minutes. Sam abruptly stopped and groaned in pain. He leaned down on a nearby wooden stand and heaved.

"Sam, you ok? What is it?" Tamara took a step closer but Sam suddenly spun around and sighed.

"I'm fine, it's just my side hurts from the wound that I was so graciously given by Winston's hook," said Sam in plain words, sarcasm seeping through his voice. Tamara nodded but she wasn't fully convinced.

"Ok, let's move on then,"

Basement

Amelia and Mimi kept crouched in the corner with the chills still up their spines and more goose bumps appearing not just over their legs and arms but necks, backs and stomachs. Amelia heard something scuttle passed and her eyes were wide in alert.

"Who's there?" she cried out. Her voice wasn't strong but she didn't sound too weak. Amelia let go off Mimi and stood up while Mimi just clung to her leg.

"Show your FACE!" Screamed Amelia with her fists balled.

A male spirit passes by and Amelia quickly spins around to face him.

"Who are you?" she asks as she studies he's features. He was young, looked around 19 but dear god he needed medical attention, well, if he's actually alive and not a spirit. His neck was broken and turned 90 degrees. His dark brown hair was messy and dirty. It must've been a couple years since he last shaved and the bags under his eyes were awful. He pulled out a couple of frays from his baggy crimson shirt and denim jeans although he did feel familiar.

"I'm Ryan. You're Amelia Edwards. The girl I saw being thrown around like a dolly by Winston but I got to say. He's a bit old for dollies don't you think?"

Hallway

"She has her reasons, you know," spoke Lanelle after turning yet another corner.

"What?" asked Dean, totally onfused by this change of subject.

"Tammy… she has her own personal reasons for thinking all men on this earth are the spawn of Satan himself." Explained Lanelle a little more clearly, so that Dean understood what she was trying to say.

"Ok, then what are they?" Dean asked, he had been asking himself why the older girl felt such disdain fo him and he might just find out through wasys of her little cousin.

"Sorry you're gonna have to ask her. I can't betray her confidence in me," Lanelle replied, she could tell him only so much, he had to ask Tammy if he wanted the whole truth.

That was the end of conversation as far as that subject would take them anyway. But the ironic thing was that Lanelle had told him to ask Tammy, but she wouldn't tell him shit about anything, so there went that idea. Although as far as Dean and Lanelle walked away from where Tammy and Sam and left hem; she was all he could think about. The high tempered blonde was all he could think about and he was getting tired of it.

Both Dean and Lanelle entered a room and started to look around… only for the door to suddenly close and for the doorknob to disappear. Dean started to search, but when he found no opening door to another part of the house… he had to realize that Winston didn't want either of them to leave that room at that particular moment in time.

"Ah hell,"

A/N: Cheers and beers everyone. Sorry for the slow update but my computer crashed and right now I'm waiting for it to be fixed with all my files on it. Let's just hope.


	15. Traps and New Spirits

Chapter 1:

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernaturally Angelic and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

Chapter 15: Traps and New Spirits

"Damnitt, Sam where the hell are we going?" Tamara demanded; they had been walking for, what her watch told her was 2 hours, and she was getting annoyed.

"I already told you… we are heading to that pit that me and Lanelle got stuck in" he replied irritated, he liked Tamara Mason, really he did, but considering his body was being used as a meat suit for Mila Filch to inhabit he was getting terribly cranky.

"Yes you said that… but I think you are seriously lost. We are going in circles" she cried as once again her complaint was ignored. Something was off with Sam, whether he was just cranky because they had been stuck in this house for as long as they had or something else she wasn't really sure, But she sure as hell was going to figure it out.

Sam stopped and looked around, he had seen that picture on the wall before and he had seen that exact same statue on ground before. "God damnitt, this guy really doesn't want us to leave this house," he started walking again, leaving a righteous Tammy behind… that is before she ran after him.

They turned a few more corners before they reached a dead end and Sam was about ready to put his fist though a wall. "Your fath…" he started saying the number one thing to piss her off the most… not intentionally of course but anyway.

"Don't say it. I already have a father… although he was a real abusive bastard but I don't need another one trying to kill me, thanks" she growled, Carl Mason had been the worst man she had ever known after her mother, Lenore Mason, died. He blamed Tammy for the death of his loving wife, and to be truly honest with herself she kinda blamed herself too. She still has nightmares about waking up in a wooden box being buried alive. And she was only eight at the time; in her personal opinion that was one of the least horrible things he had ever done to her and she vowed to herself that she would run away if things had gotten worse. But thinking that she deserved to be punished, she didn't run away until she was 13… and that's a lot of time for things to get even more excruciatingly painful.

She walked ahead of Sam making it clear that she didn't want to talk about it. But when her sleeveless top started rising above her waist he could faintly see a scar that looked like it had come from a steak knife.

"So he wasn't a good guy, then," he was just trying to get the full story. Seeing the scar lead him to believe that there were more scars, stories about a dark and painful past that were just dying to be revealed… even if they would cause more pain and suffering.

Tamara stopped in her tracks causing Sam to crash into her back… surprisingly neither of them fell down. And he looked into the mirror that stood in front of them and could instantly tell that he had crossed a line. She held his gaze and it basically told him that she had been through hell and back again within her childhood and that if he told anyone she would kill him. He held his hands up as if raising a white flag of surrender before promising her that he won't tell a soul. All he knew was that for going through the hell she must've gone through and to come out as she was… she had a thick skin and for that he was grateful. Cuz' he figured that Winston wouldn't stop until he killed her or at least tried to stop what he thought was happening to her.

They started walking again only to stop when Tamara heard a squeaking noise. She stepped back and forward again hearing the creak sound as if it were a door being opened and closed regularly even though it was rusty. Sam did the same hoping that he would hear whatever Tammy had heard but he didn't. Both of them stood there for a few minutes so Tammy could figure out what exactly she heard. Suddenly the floor gave out and both Sam and Tamara fell through a trap door and into a room that seemed familiar to Sam.

"This the pit you were talking about?" she asked Sam hopefully, but looking around she didn't see a door and considering how far they had fallen she had doubts about getting back up there to get out.

"Yeah" Sam answered; looking around he saw what he and Lanelle had come across before in what he had cleverly named 'the pit' but he was sure that both him and Lanelle hadn't fallen that far and easily got out.

"Okay good. Um, now that we've found it… how do we get out?"

Random Room

Lanelle sat in the corner of the room that both her and Dean had been stuck in for what seemed like hours. She just hoped that Sam and her cousin were okay. _Oh Tammy_ she thought painfully. It was bad enough that she had to go through that hell as a child but now this… she honestly didn't know how her older cousin was keeping it together. She could hear whispers of words that she knew Tamara was whispering to herself at that moment in time… trying to keep herself sane. _Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm. You're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you._ It hadn't been the first time she had said those words to her. She had said them when they were in another situation just like this, or sort of like this. Lanelle had been twelve at the time and Tamara had been a few years older, and they had a run in with another spirit when they were coming home from a big school dance thing that Tamara had forced her to go to. It always was like that, she had never liked school but Tamara loved it… cuz she had figured that that was the only place that her cousin could feel safe. So having the thick skin that Tamara had undoubtedly grown up with she had tried to get the spirit to leave them alone… really only accomplishing in pissing it off. Tamara had always been the cool, calm and collected one although she had the philosophy of shoot first and ask questions later. Lanelle had instantly assumed that that was why her and Dean couldn't get along and stuff their pride enough to be civil.

So she tried using her sisters' calm words and closed her eyes to take one big long deep breath before opening her eyes and having her calm, collectedness fly out the window. Dean was pacing the room trying to see if there was another way out and intentionally making it as hard as possible for her to listen to her cousins' words speaking softly in her head.

"Dean, I swear to god if you don't sit and calm yourself down, I'm gonna strangle you with my own two hands" she warned, sure yeah her cousin didn't even react to that but he didn't know her so she was betting that he would actually listen to her.

So he stopped and ended up sitting beside Lanelle… but it wasn't the being stuck that was causing him to pace; it was the fact that he had no idea why Tamara hated him so much. And having her and Sam out there without knowing where they were was driving him crazy. Normally when he'd see a girl he liked he would sleep with her and be done with it. But the fact that Tamara had slept with him and wouldn't even bat an eyelash at him now had gotten him interested. Lanelle had told him that she had her own personal reasons for hating men and that he would have to ask her to get a full explanation but the fact that he couldn't get her out of his mind now was incredible. He had issues, yeah that could be said as obvious; but this girl had issues all along the board… even surpassing his own.

_What the hell are you doing_ he yelled at himself.

His dad had always taught him that the hunt comes first. Well protect Sammy and then the hunt but he didn't understand why he couldn't do that with this specific case. It was too hard that was why. These girls should have left when the brothers had told them too. Then it would be easy. 1) Protect Sammy 2) Kill bad guy. But now that the girls were here he had to find a way to protect Sammy, Lanelle and Tamara while also worrying about how to find Winston's bones and killing the bastard. And he couldn't do that with thoughts of Tamara floating in the front of his mind. If John was here he'd yell at his eldest son for being so stupid… girls were not supposed to get under his skin like this. God he was soooo screwed.

Basement

Amelia stared at Ryan's spirit face in disbelief.

"H-how'd you know my n-name?" she stuttered out. 'Great Amelia. You couldn't act any more scared than you are.' She thought to herself.

"Sam and Dean told me. Before I died," replied Ryan in one the monotonous voices she ever heard.

"So, you died not that long ago?" asked Amelia hoping he could help.

"Today, I think,"

"And not just him," added another voice. Another voice belonging to a girl. She stepped out of the darkness. She looked the age of 16 but something told her she was a little bit older than that. The girl was too pale for her liking and in her eyes Amelia saw fear and sadness. Her hair was black and was tied in two loose plaits. Her eyes wondered down to see a bloodstain on her left breast.

"Sadie," whispered Amelia.

The girl nodded in response "Yes. That's my name,"

The two spirits glanced over Amelia's shoulder to see a shivering Mimi falling asleep. Amelia quickly glanced behind and let out a small smile.

"At least she's asleep. Poor girl. She's doing well for a girl that age,"

"Yes, she is," agreed Sadie.

"Why aren't you two up above or down below?" Amelia gazed into their eyes waiting for them to answer.

"It's because we haven't moved on yet," started Sadie.

"Once Winston and the others are safe, we'll be able to move on. The only reason why we're spirits is because we want to help put an end to this. And it's not just us," explained Ryan.

"Not just you two?" Amelia raised her eyebrows in question. Were there more spirits that wanted to help in putting an end to Winston?

All of a sudden the room was filled with a misty white fog before taking form of a hundred people from the 1850's to the present day surrounding her. There were a few children crying, teenagers with bloodstains all over them and adults up to the age 50 either glancing around or staring at her like she was a messenger from god or something.

"We want to help too," they all said in unison and their voice echoed in the room sending more chills down her spine. She stepped back before tripping on her own feet. She quickly grabbed Mimi just incase something happened. Unfortunately this woke up the poor girl and she was getting more scared every second.

"Amelia. Is that Ryan and Sadie? Who are all these see through people?" asked the little girl at once with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you," reassured Sadie.

"All they want is to help. Just like us. Just like the others. Just like you," added Ryan looking dead in her eyes. Part of it was comforting but the other half was down right scary. But what choice did she have right now?

"How?"

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Supernaturally Angelic was extremely busy and so was I, Rakshasa314. Well, not as busy a Supernaturally Angelic but still busy. A review would be great and thanks for being patient with this chapter. We'll try to update as quickly as we can. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cheers and beers.


	16. Pools, Anaconda's and Foot Magic

Chapter 1:

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernaturally Angelic and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

Chapter 16:

God not again thought Lanelle as Dean stood back up and started pacing around the room again. "For god's sake walking around the room like some fucking idiot isn't going to get us out of the damn fucking room," swore Lanelle as she sent a death glare to Dean.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" snapped back Dean.

"Well I don't know. Maybe start coming up with the ideas. I'm not the genius out of the family. That's Tammy,"

Dean chuckles "Tammy doesn't seem the type,"

"Well shame on you for judging someone by their looks,"

Dean and Lanelle stared off at the distance. "That bitch," Lanelle heard Dean mutter.

"Excuse me? You talking about Tammy?"

Dean glanced at her "Oh no. I meant my brother. Choose the smart one of course and leave us two to figure stuff out ourselves even if were not the brightest ones,"

"Oh just brilliant, you are what you look like,"

"Hey,"

All of a sudden Lanelle didn't find herself sitting on a chair but lying down on her back on cold concrete and not comfortable either. It's as if she felt someone had just dropped her from 5 stories down on hard concrete,

"Ow fuck that hurts," groans Dean sitting up.

"Not again," Lanelle sits up as well and gazes around the room. Both Dean and she were just sitting by a gigantic swimming pool.

"This is where I got attacked by a spirit anaconda,"

Lanelle raised her eyebrow as she stared at Dean "Spirit. Anaconda?"

Dean's eyes stare back at her before his eyes descend to her side near the pool.

"Lanelle, I'd think it be safer if you move away from the pool," warned Dean his eyes never leaving the pool.

Lanelle glances by her side down at the pool to see a pair of yellow eyes watching her. She immediately dashes from away from the pool hearing a splash of water and soon felt something pull her leg. The anaconda had sprung out of the water and started coiling itself around her leg.

"I gotcha, it wont get you," assured Dean as she felt his arms under her arm pits and around her chest pulling her away from the anaconda.

The pit

Tamara and Sam's eyes gazed around the pit taking each of the dark, dirty and hard detail in. The room had no more light but with Sam's torch they managed to see what was in the pit.

"Just as expected. Just like a natural horror movie pit. Now all we need is Winston's bones and we're all set," Chuckled Tamara. She really did feel like she was trapped in a horror movie. One cheesy horror movie when at the end they survive, everything is all right and they're lives are even better as if this experience told them something. They only thing she'll learn, is when someone say's a place is haunted. Don't go in. She made a mental note of that and to never again drag Laney to another haunted place if she wanted her cousin still alive. Her life, she didn't much care but when she was close to death, and then she'll care.

Tammy waited for him to eye roll or even chuckle himself but all she received was a pained groan.

"You ok,"

"I'm fine," stated Sam gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, sure,"

"C'mon, let's begin search,"

"Ey, ey, Captain,"

Sam glared at Tammy in annoyance "Please don't joke around. It isn't going to help,"

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," she added following him.

Swimming Pool

Dean searched through his pockets for his iron knife that he seemed to have lost "Fuck,"

"Dean," cried out Lanelle again as she struggled for air. The anaconda was now around her chest and squeezing every ounce of air out of her. She felt her face drain of color as gripped its body trying to tug it off her. She didn't look it in the eyes because she knew she couldn't but she could still see its head right above hers waiting to unlatch its jaw and swallow her whole.

"NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME?" screamed Lanelle as her breath came out short and hard.

"Dammnit," cried out Dean "I can't find my damn iron knife," he complained. He then tried tugging off the anaconda but the large snake didn't budge.

"Then use something else. ANYTHING,"

Just out of the corner of his eye Dean spotted his rifle bobbing up and down in the water. He made a quick dash and dived into the pool to retrieve his weapon. He quickly grabbed it and checked the ammunition, which still had one more shell containing rock salt. "Perfect," he then climbed out the pull and aimed at the large snake.

Unexpectedly the anaconda uncoiled itself from Lanelle and attacked Dean wrapping its body around his chest and knocking the rifle out of his hands.

"Oh not again," Dean fell down onto his knees while Lanelle grabbed the fallen weapon and aimed for the anaconda. Without hesitation she shot it resulting it to explode into dust.

"Good shot," coughed Dean as he wiped his hands on his chest.

"Thanks,"

They both sat there for a moment waiting for their breath to regulate before standing up and exploring the pool room.

"What kind of person was Winston?"

"Reptile Scientist," answered Dean glancing around and gazing at the water. He rubbed his sore throat again and began walking again with Lanelle in rear.

"Oh, just perfect,"

Dean mumbled in agreement as they kept searching around.

"We're still looking for the bones right?" asked Lanelle averting her eyes from him. She kept on looking not wanting to look him in the face or eyes for some reason. Maybe she was still in shock from the spirit anaconda.

"Yeah and anything else that could be important,"

"Would there be more snakes and other reptiles in the house?" Lanelle hoped not, the anaconda was enough and probably Dean was thinking the same thing.

"Possibly, I haven't counted on any more spirit reptiles, but just be prepared ok"

The Pit

Tammy could've sworn she heard a gunshot and mentally slapped herself, trying to stay calm; just praying that Lanelle wasn't the one shot. Although in this house it was probably a spirit needing to be shot. So if it was Lanelle then 'go her' she was always a good shot.

Once she got herself under control she could have heard someone calling her name. "Do you hear that?" she asked, Sam who was across the room looking for a way out just turned around and looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hear what?" oh great in his mind she was crazy… insane… she deserved to be put away for her own protection. Ok so maybe she was exaggerating a little. He and his brother had to have been called crazy way more times than she could count so why would he judge her. She heard it again, a voice… a faint one mind you; but a voice all the same. She looked around trying to find where the sound was coming from and when she couldn't find it was when the voice calling her name became louder; it seemed like she was staring through the wall.

She took her foot and slammed it through the drywall. Her foot went straight through, didn't hit any insulation or anything just wood and drywall that was apparently all that was holding this wall up.

Five minutes later, Sam walked up behind her and stared at the big hold in the wall, surprised. "How did you get that?" pointing to the big hole that she had made.

"Uh simple… with my foot."


	17. Possession

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernaturally Angelic and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

Chapter 17: Possession

Tammy had tried to ignore Sam staring into her back, burning holes with his eyes, for the last hour and it was grating on her last nerve. Something close to three hours had passed since she had made that hole with her foot and they were no closer to where they were before… at square one. The voice that she had heard had dissipated when she and Sam had stepped outside of that wall and now she was just following her instincts. Which in all truths hadn't gotten her into the best of situations… but she always survived them, a little worse for wear but alive nonetheless.

She would admit to anyone that she wasn't perfect but in these types of situations she was always the leader… it had been that way since she was a few years older than twelve, Lanelle had gladly nominated her the responsibility but something Lanelle hadn't counted on was that Tammy hadn't been ready for that kind of responsibility. That little action had somehow put the world on Tamara Mason's shoulders. But Dean, his whole attitude seemed to grate on her, seemed to walk straight along the edge of her territory and it pissed her off to no end. And now Sam was edging into that category and somehow she didn't think she could stand it.

She knew what Lanelle would say, _Stay calm… they are just trying to protect us, _but she'd be damned if she needed a protector and now Sam was trying to lean into that role and it was driving her nuts. Lanelle always said that even the strongest of people needed protecting, needed their own personal heroes. There was no such thing; heroes didn't exist… because if they did then she would have been saved from a whole world of pain, guilt, and anger. She was what she believed in and she did a damn good job at reaching her own expectations. Sam was not going to become her own personal emotional savior and Dean wouldn't become her personal physical hero. No… it was not going to happen.

Sam was quiet… unusually quiet, sure he had always been the quiet one, the thinker out of the two brothers but this was different. His eyes couldn't tear themselves away from her scars… he could see them now the ones above the back of her tank top and above where her jeans started. They were small and they were faint but they were still there. He couldn't get over the idea of what she had to go through as a child and he couldn't figure out how the woman in font of him, this beaten and damaged woman could've turned out to be so strong. He just couldn't figure it. She stopped and he watched as she tried to breathe calmly and collect herself… it didn't work.

She spun on her heal to face him with the speed and agility of a tiger and he clearly saw fire in her blue eyes, just daring anyone to piss her off enough and feel the pain of her wrath. "What the hell are you looking at?" she screeched, she seemed to be holding onto a thread for the sake of her sanity… but he was hoping that she wouldn't try and rip his throat out.

"What happened to you?" was all he really could say considering she looked like one push would send her off the edge of a cliff.

"Nothing happened to me"

He could've just dropped it, but something inside him protested at the thought of that. He couldn't fight the feeling that he had crawling into his stomach… into his blood; he needed to find out what was wrong with this woman… he needed to find out what had happened to Tamara Mason that could wound her so badly. He could see it clearly now, the faint scars on her exposed skin, the pain in her eyes, he could see a door that he would have to open to make her relive her dark painful past, relive excruciatingly dark and forgotten memories to just scratch the surface of why she had turned out to be this cold hard woman who wouldn't let anyone in… in fear of her survival. Cuz' that was what Tammy depended on, the fact that she knew that she would come out of this stupid mess with Winston Filch emotionally scarred but the knowledge of her survival seemed to be horrendously evident. And he, Sam Winchester, someone who had lived a life with John as a father and Dean as a brother, didn't think he could handle that. _Where is Dean when you need him_ Sam thought bitingly to himself.

It wasn't that he was being used as a human suitcase for the mother of the woman standing before him that he needed get rid of. But the pain in her eyes that had told him of a past that even he could shiver at in any situation. The ideology that he couldn't handle what she had gone through scared the living shits out of him, more than any supernatural being ever had. Even if he could not save her from being a stubborn bitch who reminded him more of Dean than anything he had ever known; he could at least try to convince her that bottling everything inside is only going to make you have to drown in emotions later on in life.

--

Dean and Lanelle continued through the dark hallways weary looking for, well, something to get themselves out of the particular damned house in question.

"Is this ever going to fucking end? We're walking down this hallway for more than 30 minutes," complained Dean.

Lanelle sighed in frustrations of Dean's complaining "For a demon hunter you sure complain a lot," Lanelle stopped walking completely while Dean kept walking off. She glanced to her side gazing off a portrait of a swamp somewhere in Australia. For some reason it was familiar to her.

"Dean,"

"What," Dean turned back to see Lanelle staring at some picture. He gradually walks down to her and stares at it as well "That's kind of familiar," He then gazed around the hallway and knitted his eyebrows. Lanelle copied his action and something clicked in her not so smart brain.

"Dean, there's something weird with this hallway. I don't think we can reach the end,"

Dean marched down the opposite way of they've been heading and swung the door open. "Dammnit. The damn spirit stuck us in some sort time loop where we can't reach the end,"

"Why?"

"I dunno because this damn spirit is screwed up and loves torturing us,"

Lanelle furrowed her forehead and shook her head "No, I don't think so. Could something important be in there?"

"Like my centuries old bones important,"

"Yeah. It kind of makes sense because he wouldn't have wanted us to reach it,"

All of a sudden Lanelle felt a bit dizzy and leaned against the wall to have it go through her hand. Her legs trembled and she was on her back again.

"Not again,"

"Dean, Lanelle,"

Dean glanced around to find Tamara and his brother in some room. It was an empty open space room with wooden floorboards. Dean got to his feet helping Lanelle stand up as well.

There was a gust of wind before Winston appeared with an eerie smile on his face again. He glanced at Sam before raising his hand and out came Mila out of Sam's body. She came by his side and intertwined her hands with him.

"I'm sorry Tamara,"

"Good girl, you dragged them to exactly where I told you. Have a good afterlife"

With another flick of wrist Mila disappeared leaving the 2 hunters and cousins surprised and confused. "She always did what I said. Always afraid of me," he chuckled before glancing back at the group. He flicked his wrist once more and Sam, Lanelle and Dean were telekinetically thrown out the window.

"No," screamed out Tamara as she rushed to the window. She tried to grab onto Lanelle's hand and end of falling out herself.

Everyone landed with thud on the grass either on his or her backs or stomach. They glanced back up to be thankful they only fell from the second floor that wasn't that high.

"What was that for?" groaned Lanelle feeling the new bruises forming on her back.

"I think he just wanted to get rid of you three so I was alone with him," answered Tamara slowly rising on the ground.

"You know that was a fantastic move you just made up there trying to save us. You could've gotten yourself killed," shouted Dean brushing off grass from his pant "Or are you just a little thick in the head,"

Lanelle balled her fists up as she felt anger flow through her veins. She spun around on her heals punching Dean square in the jaw "Don't talk to my cousin like that. She tried to save us okay. Wouldn't you do it too if you were her?"

"Guys," started Sam as Tamara took her cousin back "We're alive. We're the first ones who were able to escape 'The House of Terror'. Now, Tamara and Lanelle go back home. We'll rescue the others and deal with Winston,"

"Hell no. We're part of this now and we're not leaving. Mimi's still in there and I'm not leaving without her," cried out Tamara.

"We're sticking together and that's finale,"

--

Winston started to throw various objects around the room angry with his daughter. That was not part of the plan, it never was. This was not over. He had no idea where two of his victims were but there was one more in the house and looks like he might need him after all.

--

In a corner in another empty room sat a man rocking back and forth terrified of everything that could happen. He was clad in ripped jeans, a blue top and an old plaid shirt.

As he glanced around the room again Winston appeared in front of him. He widened his eyes as he stumbled to get up but it was too late. He felt a cold hand wrap around his neck before something seeped into his eyes and forced itself down his throat.

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know it's been awhile… a long time since I updated. You can kill me later ok. Cheers and Beers!!


	18. What You Want Is To Be Forgiven

**Trapped Inside**

**A/N:** Hey. This fic has two writers. Supernaturally Angelic and Rakshasa314. We have put both our efforts in this story for all you fans. Enjoy.

Chapter 18: What You Want Is To Be Forgiven

As everyone quickly made their way back to the impala, quickly bandaging cuts, and having a few drinks of water. It was night, almost dawn and there was still work that had to be done. Dean reloaded rifles for everyone loaded with rock salt along with pistols contain wrought iron bullets and an iron knife each for the girls.

"When you see Winston, shoot him immediately no matter what he said or what he's doing,"

"What about possession? Sam was just walking around while his dead wife was in him somehow making him go to that place where he needed us," asks Tamara.

Dean took a few necklaces before handing them to the girls "Wear these. This should prevent Winston from going down your throats,"

"But do they actually work with ghosts Dean? I can't find mine right now, maybe I lost it before Mila possessed me but how do we know it'll work against the ghosts?" asked Sam all of a sudden.

"That's true, these were made for demons," He placed the jewelry back into the trunk "Then what should we do?"

"Salt," Sam quickly took out the road salt and few other empty containers. He filled up each container before handing it to everyone "If he's trying to possess you and you have no weapons on you. Throw salt at him and it should do. Only use these for emergencies,"

Tamara and Lanelle nodded their heads as they packed away the plastic containers into their pockets before putting the knives into their belts and the pistols in the back waistband of their jeans.

"So, is this the hardest ghost you've faced so far?"

"We've had just as bad. It's the weirdest ghost with faced along with Mila. This is the first time I've known for ghosts to possess people. I guess many just don't do it. Okay, everyone ready?"

Everyone glanced at each other before slowly nodding their heads.

"Lets kick some ghost butt," said Tamara as they all started walking back.

--

Winston moved his victim's hands as he tried to fight back the last victim he could find in his home.

"_No, please. Let me out, please. I just want to go home or just kill me. Please, stop this, just kill me,"_ screamed Raffia, in his head trying to gain control of his body _"Please, I'm begging you. Just let me go, kill me,"_

He chuckled as he began moving around. As he rounded the corner he heard a familiar sobbing. His lips curled to a smile as he continued his way to the sound.

"Mimi, Mimi," he started. The sobbing stopped and he stood still in his spot. "Are you Mimi? My name is Raffia; I've been trapped in this house for over 10 years. I know quite a few people who came here. I heard you name and you're the only little girl I've known of to be here. I just want to help you, help us get out here,"

Out behind a couch crawled out Mimi wiping her eyes "So that see through mean man isn't here,"

"No, he's sleeping right now,"

--

"You sure that Mimi will be safe?" asks Amelia as she continued down the hall. She glanced at her right at Ryan as he continued to lead her where apparently Winston's bones were

"Don't worry. Sadie and a few other ghosts are around her to protect her. We're also blocking Winston from sensing you,"

"Okay. Good. And you're sure if we burn his bones we all would be free and Winston would be actually dead and gone,"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. We gotta do this Amelia. For everyone who died and so that there will be any new victims,"

Amelia nodded her head as they continued walking. "How are the others? Where are they? They're not dead are they?"

"No, they're alive. I think they've escaped, it just leaves us, Mimi and Raffia,"

"Who's Raffia?"

"The longest surviving victim. Although there's nothing we can do for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he kills himself. No one can get to him and…." Ryan trailed off as Amelia nodded her head in understatement.

"I see,"

-

When they re-entered the house it was immediately decided that Dean go with Tamara and Sam with Lanelle, something that Dean gladly agreed too. One smart one for one dumb one, which he got a slap over the head and a punch in the arm for considering Laney was anything but dumb: he just shrugged it off and grabbed Tammy by the arm and dragged her one way. While the other two went in the opposite direction.

Dean had been following Tammy quietly, which was unusual for him in any case, watching how her hips moved and admiring all the battle scars she had. It hadn't occurred to him that they weren't battle scars, but marks left by a man who had come unhinged and blamed his daughter for his wife's death. Reminders of a past better left forgotten, he hadn't thought to put two and two together… what with the scars and the hate for men. But soon the quiet was eating at him and even though they had walked up a flight of stairs it felt like their trek through the house would never end. So he did what Dean always does to get away from his own self reflection, he spoke up.

"Nice battle scars," he was currently admiring a scar that looked an awful lot like a cigarette had been dragged down her back.

"Yeah… battle scars. I guess that's what you would call them," she paused mid-step as she thought about it. Yeah she guessed she would call them that considering she spent that time battling for her life.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked, she had continued on her way without him noticing the tone in her voice or the pain that covered her face as she turned to look at him.

"I don't know. I'm just following my gut,"

"You don't know: isn't he supposed to be like… your father," before he even finished speaking his back was against the wall and her hand was pressing clear on his larynx.

"He is not my father! I had a father… and a pretty shitty one at that so don't even think of me in his stupid family grouping. You got me," she exclaimed.

Considering her hand was cutting off his oxygen supply, Dean just nodded. Tammy's hand fell away from his throat and she just continued walking, not bothering to wait for Dean to catch up.

-

"How do you think the others are doing?" Sam had asked while he and Lanelle were in the basement searching for any survivors, along with Mimi and Amelia.

"Well if Dean does the smart thing and stays off of Tammy's shit list I don't think they will have a problem," Lanelle replied. Tammy had a list, rules you could say, if Dean stayed away from breaking her rules he'd be fine.

"This is Dean we're talking about… he never does the smart thing," Sam reminded himself as he wondered how much trouble Dean was going to get into.

"Ok… well then let's just hope he comes back alive and in one piece."

"You're serious. She'd really do that?" he questioned.

"Oh trust me. In a heartbeat," she'd smiled at that fact. Not because of his brother's questionable demise but of her cousin's temper. _Let's just hope it doesn't come to that _she thought sardonically.

Sam sighed, if his brother didn't do anything stupid he'd be fine. But keep in mind that it was Dean and stupid was sort of like his middle name he'd have a hard time believing that the eldest Winchester would not set off Tamara's don't touch subject alarm.

"So question. What if we can't find the bones?"

"I'm not sure. Although once we didn't burn bones… mostly cuz' there were no bones to find," Sam answered her question, recalling that stupid freaking Hell House.

"What do you mean?" Lanelle was now supremely curious.

"We didn't burn the bones because there were no bones to burn," he said.

"Ok… you lost me," she stopped and stared at him like he were crazy, he despised that look.

"It wasn't a spirit… it was an idea," he tried to explain, but he didn't fully understand it… and he was there.

"Ok, and you killed that how?" she tried to pretend that she understood and noticing that Sam wasn't really paying attention she relaxed a little.

"Dean burned the house down," he replied in a simple yet short answer.

"Ok and why can't you do that in this case?" she asked it was just a simple question so why did Sam turn to her and look at her like she was completely nuts.

"Because Winston is a spirit and even if you burn the house down there is no full chance of burning the bones as well," he was speaking like talking to a fifth grader who had no idea that this world even existed and she wanted to slap him for judging her so harshly. She already knew the facts she was just looking at all possibilities.

"But what if he was cremated?" she asked… another possibility.

"What?" Sam was looking at this woman in front of him like she was from another planet.

"I said… what if he was cremated? Jeez I'm not from another planet: you don't need to lock me in a padded room I'm fine,"

"He never left his house… how would he cremate himself?" his head was spinning… did he really have to explain this. It should be common sense.

"I don't know… throw himself in the fireplace maybe," she was getting annoyed; it was a possibility worth considering.

"Who in their right mind would do that?" it was poposterous, it wasn't even worth considering.

"I don't know… someone who wanted to torture people for eternity maybe: or someone who wasn't in their right mind to begin with. God and Dean said you were the smart one." She scoffed as she stomped off in the direction they were heading leave little time for Sam to think as he raced after her.

Mila Filch stood, watching as the two bickered: the girl was smart she'd give her that. Had quite the imagination too, but her and those men were up to no good and she had to stop them. They wanted to take her daughter away and she wasn't going to let that happen, she couldn't: not again. She had already done that once and paid dearly for it. She wasn't going to let her daughter out of this house without knowing the truth. She turned and faded through the wall… Winston was calling and if she even tried to defy him: well let's put it this way, even dead Winston Filch was a deranged and scarier man than even Hitler could be.

"What could anyone possibly do to finish this?" she asked herself, all she wanted was her daughter that was all: and somehow it turned into a vendetta against everyone. She didn't want this, she never wanted this. All she had wanted was her child and now she just pleaded for her daughter's forgiveness.

A/N: Wow… two chapters in one night, yay me. Cheers and Beers people!!!


End file.
